Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by c-j dude
Summary: This is a fic that takes place after Hogwarts, but only Just. Harry lived in the Muggle world as a wrestler for 4 months, but Hogwarts is in need of a new DADA teacher, will harry go back? [HPGW HGRW]
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Last Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related characters, names or places. These are and will remain the sole property of J. K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot, but not any Rowling related material.**

**Chapter One: Harry's New Job**

It was a cold day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, the residence of a young man named Harry Potter. For most eighteen year olds, the time has come to go away to University, get a job, go to college. But Harry wasn't like most ordinary young men. You see, Harry Potter was a wizard, a wizard that had just graduated from the world's best magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those days Harry was at a loose end; he got 'Outstanding' on all of his NEWT's (Nastily Exhausting Wizard Test's) but his attempt to become an Auror was blocked by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, on the grounds of Harry's criminal record.

It was strange, but what he was doing now was totally unwizard-like. You see, Harry Potter had become a professional Wrestler with a major federation in the UK. Because of his extraordinary abilities Harry was able to pull of even the most complex of maneuvres. He only wished that his friends would understand that this was the only way he could make money in the muggle world — since he spent the last seven years in a wizarding school, he had no muggle qualifications to speak of, and his name was still mud in the wizarding world after the return of one of the most feared dark wizards ever: Lord Voldemort.

The day was September 30th. Harry's big day. His last night with his beloved World Heavyweight Title. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. Shit, it was 10:30. He was running late again. He needed be to be in Newcastle by three. Harry didn't have a car, couldn't afford to fly, and apparently he had just missed his train.

In the locker room nobody knew much about Harry. He kept to himself, went out and entertained the fans with his electrifying promos, and spectacular matches. Harry had been in the industry since leaving Hogwarts back in July. He had quickly risen from being a jobber (a wrestler who never wins) to a main event superstar. On the first of September he became champion and had held it ever since. Harry loved wrestling, but he really wanted to work in the wizarding world. Maybe he could wrestle with a wizarding federation.

He quickly showered and packed his bag. He picked up the phone and called London Kings Cross to find out how long it would take to get to Newcastle Central Station.

"Four hours? And what time is the next train? Is there an earlier one? Ok thank you very much." As he hung up the phone, another swear word slipped past his lips.

_Right, ok_, he thought. He walked downstairs and picked up a pot and used his wand to light a fire. He threw a hand full of the Floo powder from the jar onto the fire.

"Platform 9¾." He stuck his head in the fire, which was quite cool. "Hello? This is Harry Potter, can some one please tell me if there is a train running to Newcastle upon Tyne?"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but the wizarding trains are offline today."

"Goddamn it! Sorry, sir." Harry quickly withdrew his head from the fire.

Hermione. She was living in Newcastle these days, though she didn't approve of his living, she would probably love to hear from him. He picked up more Floo powder.

"Hermione Granger." He once again stuck his head in the fire. "Hermione? Are you home?"

"Oh Harry. How's it going?"

"It's great. Hermione, can I ask a favour of you?"

"I suppose that you can ask, don't know if I will be able to help though."

"Can I Floo to your house, like right now, and then spend the day with you till I have to go to work?"

"Are you wrestling in Newcastle tonight?"

"Yup. I'm dropping my belt and then I'm going to quit for now. Maybe I can work in McDonald's or something."

"Of course you can Floo up Harry, I'd be happy to have you. Tell you what, why don't I come to the show with you tonight, then we can go out on the town?"

"Sure, I'll be right up."

It was exactly three o'clock when Harry and Hermione pulled into the car park at the back of the Newcastle Telly West Arena. There were already about fifty fans waiting to see him. As Harry picked up his bag from the boot of Hermione's Ford Fiesta, the fans swooped down on him.

"It's the Wiz Kid Harry Potter!" one of them yelled as they sprinted towards him. Harry took the time to sign all of the autographs and take pictures with the fans. By the time Harry got into the arena it was already four o'clock. Dan, Harry's boss, was really mad.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dan yelled.

"Outside, signing autographs."

"Oh. And who's this lovely young lady?"

"This is my friend, Hermione Granger. Listen, Dan. I'm really grateful for everything that you have done. But tonight is going to be my last match. So can I have some promo time? You know, to say goodbye?"

"Why are you leaving, kid?"

"'Cause, I'm tired of being in different places every night. I love the business, but I think its time that I did something new, you know?"

"Yeah, kid. It's a shame. You have got real talent." He paused and thought for a second. "Ok, this is how it's going to go — you're going to go out and announce your retirement. I'm going to come out and tell you that you're not going to retire as a champion, and if you are, then you're going to damn well put that son of a bitch on the line tonight—"

Harry cut him off. "Then I'll have to get all my phrases out. So I'll say something like: 'Okay. One time for the good times, I'll put my belt on the line. But I get to pick the opponent. which will be?'"

"ME!" Dan cried, to Harry's surprise. Harry had never wrestled Dan yet. But he knew that he did wrestle occasionally.

"You? It would be a honour to drop my title to you."

"Well, I guess I had better go shower up. Erm, Cannon, will you escort Miss Granger to the viewing monitor. Harry, you'd better go put your robe things on first." They walked off in different directions.

Harry's music came to life. He walked down the ramp listening to the fans screaming. '_God I am going to miss this'_, he thought.

He stepped into the ring and took up the microphone, perhaps for the last time.

"People of Newcastle!"

The crowed went nuts at the mention of their home city.

"I have to tell you all something. Tonight, live in this very ring. I feel that it has come time for my retirement from the squared circle. But relax, because I will be taking this hunk of gold with me. And I am damn sure that this isn't gonna be the last time you see me in this ri—" Harry was cut off by Dan's music.

"Wait just a goddamn minute, Wiz Kid. Nobody leaves my company with a belt. So if you are retiring, you are damn sure going to put that son of a bitch belt on the line."

As Harry and Hermione arrived back at her flat on the Newcastle key side there was a letter on the table. It was addressed to Harry:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I have been informed that you may be seeking employment as of the first of October._

_I have an opening for two teachers on the teaching staff hear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am willing to offer you the Post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. And Miss Granger the position of Transfiguration professor._

_If you accept the posts we expect to see you at breakfast in the Great Hall Sunday morning. Don't worry about any of your belongings, we will send paid house elves to pick up every thing you need from your various residences._

_I would like to ask one more favour of you two though. No matter what you decide please don't tell any of the Weasleys of your appointment._

_Thank you and I hope to see you both Sunday._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master_

"Wow, Hermione. What do you think?"

"I think that we should go back to school, Harry."


	2. Home Comming

A/N: ok Chapter 2 time. i am sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter, but i have been having net problems. also i own nothing but the plot

I would like some opinions here. I can't decide, should I insert a love interest for Harry in the next couple of chapters, and if I do, who? Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter 2: Home Coming

As 9:00 a.m. on Sunday morning approached, Albus Dumbledore watched the doors to the Great Hall with anticipation. Would Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts? In moments, his questions were answered.

The door to the Great Hall opened, 1000 heads turned, and gasps followed by applause could be heard. Nearly the whole school recognised Harry; most of the Muggle born first years started to applaud him and chant, "Wiz Kid... Wiz Kid". Harry acknowledged this by sticking his wand in the air and shooting off sparks.

Dumbledore stood up.

"I see you have fans here, Mr. Potter."

"Looks that way, Professor." replied Harry. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"And to you, Mr. Potter. Please come - you too, Miss Granger - have some breakfast, the kippers are really good."

Harry and Hermione sat in the two empty seats on the headmaster's right. Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to introduce the newest members of our teaching staff, returning rather quicker than even they had expected: Miss Hermione Granger, your new Transfiguration teacher while Professor McGonagall is away on business,"

Harry new what that meant — she was doing work for the Order of the Phoenix.

"And Mr. Harry "The Wiz Kid" Potter, who will be taking up our vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Now, feel free to go about what ever it is you do on a Sunday, but would Gryffindor house please return to your common room by 5:30, we have things to discuss, and could Ginny Weasley please come to my office immediately. Thank you."

As the students filed out of the hall, Harry looked around the staff table. On his right sat Hermione, on her right Hagrid was sitting; he gave Harry a meek smile. Now on Harry's left was the headmaster, and beside him, sitting in the deputy head's place was Professor Snape. Harry didn't much like Snape, but he decided that since they would be working here together, they should at least get along. Harry walked over to his former potions master.

"Er, professor?"

"Yes, what is it, Potter?"

"I just wanted to say, it's good to see you again, sir."

"While I very much doubt that Potter, thank you for making the effort. I must say that I was surprised by your potions NEWT. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

Snape merely nodded and walked away.

"Professor Potter, Professor Granger, would you please join me in my office?" Dumbledore smiled as they followed him out of the hall and up to the office.

"STAR BURST!" Dumbledore ordered the gargoyle guarding the moving stare case that he knew only too well.

They stepped on it. They found standing outside the office Ginny Weasley.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I am glad you joined us, won't you all come in? Take a seat."

The three took up seats; Ginny did not look happy.

"Now, Miss Weasley, I understand that you may find this hard. After all you, have been friends with Harry, and Hermione for a long time. This is only a temporary measure, until Remus and Minerva return. I must ask you to remember that they are now your teachers, and in class I must ask you to treat them as such. Harry, Hermione, I must ask that you treat Ginny in the same manner that you would treat any other student. Now, I know that this will be hard for you both, and Ginny, as Head Girl I would ask that you spend the rest of the afternoon with the new teachers and bring them to Gryffindor Common Room at 5:30.

The buzzing in the common room died down. Dumbledore entered, flanked by the Head Girl Ginny Weasley and Professors Potter and Granger.

"You have all been so very patent awaiting the arrival of your new Head of House that I have decided to give you two: Professors Potter and Granger."

The common room erupted with applause. Most of the students remembered Harry and Hermione.

"I will leave you in their capable hands." said Dumbledore as he left.

SOS: I need your help: ok guys, firstly thanks to the reviewers of chapter one, hey spread the word. but seriusly, my Beta was my GF, but we broke up, so if some one would volenteer to Beta Chapter 4 and up i would apprecate it.

Chris :)


	3. Grifendores reunited

A/N: Guess what? I only own the plot and characters not already mentioned in Rowling's literary endeavours.

CHAPTER 3:

GRYFFINDORS RE-UNITED

Harry took the opportunity to address his old house mates.

"Whoa, settle down, kids. No, Colin, I won't sign that photo of me winning the title belt last month in Wembley Arena. Look, a lot of the Muggle born first years will recognise me as a wrestler, but virtually every one else in this common room will recognise me as Quidditch captain, Head Boy, Triwizard Cup winner, a kid who went looking for trouble and inevitably found it. And a person Professor Snape would have loved to expel. Most importantly, all the kids from wizarding families will know me as The Boy Who Lived.

"In class I'm going to work you hard, and I'm not gonna be your mate. I can't. But saying that, if the Quidditch team wants some extra coaching, I will be there. If the DA needs some one to teach 'em all the dirty tricks and how to defend themselves without wands, I'm your guy. And if any of you need anything — and I mean anything — I will be here for you. Hermione, have you got anything to add?"

"What? No, Harry. They will know all about me in class tomorrow." Hermione cracked a smile. "…and believe me, McGonagall has got nothing on me!"

Harry pretended to look scared.

One of the students raised his hand. Harry quickly recognised him as a second year muggle-born wizard named Jeff.

"Yes, Jeff?" Harry answered the boy.

"Professor, whe—" Harry quickly cut the boy off.

"Rule number one. My name is Harry Potter. I have shared this common room with you all for seven years. I am not a professor. I wouldn't even call me a damn teacher; you all call me Harry, or I knock points off. Sorry Jeff, you were saying?"

"Harry, when will Quidditch trials be held?"

"Well last time I was here, the captain made that decision. Who is the captain?"

The team's eyes dotted around the room, looking at each other.

"You mean to tell me," Harry began, raising his voice in mock anger, "that you have been back at school a month and you haven't began training? My, my, my, this will NOT do!"

The first years jumped as Harry's voice became a yell. Harry cracked a smile.

"Until you elect a captain, I will take your training sessions. And they are going to be hard. The students that where on my team last year will tell you, I am a hard nut to crack. The team will meet me on the pitch tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m.; don't bring your Quidditch robes, or your brooms 'cause you wont need them. I would suggest that you wrap up warm, wear running clothes. It might help others who are also wanting to try out for the team to come out with us."

It was Ginny's turn to speak now.

"What will be doing Profess— er, Harry?" she looked worried.

Harry smiled again.

"Well every day, when I was wrestling, I had to train. I had to do laps, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, swim, and lift weights. Well, in three months I became one of the biggest wrestling stars this country has ever seen. And I don't know about recently, but certainly for all my time playing seeker for Gryffindor house the thing that we loved most about Quidditch here at Hogwarts was whooping some Slytherin ass. The best way to do that is to train. Not only on your brooms, not only with the Quidditch balls, but on your general fitness."

Harry could feel the emotion rising in the common room, he still had it.

"Ok, you lot. Better head down to dinner. God, I am starving."

AN: short chapter, i know, but trust me there wont be meany more of those comming up.thanks to every one who reviewd, your kind words keep me going. Chapter 4 will be up next week, this is the last of my Pre publicated Beta chapters, so updating may take longer after then, and i am still writing the story, only up to chapter 10, but still in Harrys first week as a teacher, comming up, where is Ron? whats the Order up to? and also Harrys fist class, and a new pain in his ass.


	4. The New Order of The Phinix

A/N: You know the drill by now. I don't own any of the characters based around the popular book series Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is a little different and takes place away from Hogwarts.

Chapter 4:

The New Order of the Phoenix

Ronald Weasley was getting frustrated. He had been away from home since September the first; it was now October the first.

"Professor McGonigall, how much longer am I going to have to stay out here?" he asked rather testily.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Mr. Weasley. We have discussed this; call me Minerva. You aren't one of my students any more, after all. As for how much longer we are out here - until we can locate the Dark Lord's lair." She answered with a sigh of boredom.

She had quite liked Ron when he was at school, though she would never admit to it. He was right, they had been away since the first of September. She left right after the Sorting at school.

"I think, Ron, that we should set up camp here for the night." She sat down on a fallen log.

"I agree, Minerva. I wonder where Moony and Mad Eye are. Should I send Pig with a message to them?" he asked, also planting himself on a log.

"_Infernio,_" said Minerva McGonigall, pointing her wand at a third log. It burst into flames. "It might be an idea. I should probably check in with Albus as well. He can pass along any message to your parents. Tea?" she asked, rummaging in her pack to find a kettle and a tea pot.

"Yes, please," he answered. "Are you going to send your owl to Hogwarts?"

"No. Ron, it may be being followed. I'll send her to Madame Maxime at Beauxbatons Academy, and she can pass them on the Albus. Do you remember the code?" She looked across at Ron over her glasses.

"I don't need to use the code. I can use the enchanted parchment that Moony gave to me when we last met." He pulled out the parchment and his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered.

'_Minerva and I have set up camp for the night. Just checking in with you. We have completed out search in sector 3. Will rendezvous with you both at the usual place in two days –RW 10/1.'_

He passed it to Minerva for scrutiny.

"You're getting better at this stuff, Ron. Ok, get Pig to send it. The Owlery at school should be quiet about now. Write a letter to your family first. Add it to my envelope. And for goodness sake, remember to put an invisibility spell on yourself." She handed the parchment back to Ron.

Ron took it and buried it deep in his robes. He handed her his letters to his Mum and his sister Ginny.

"Could I give Ginny's to her personally?" he asked hopefully.

"Ron, you know perfectly well that you can't. Do you want to jeopardise this mission?" she snapped, then felt instantly guilty.

This was hard on the boy; he was just eighteen and had been away from his family for too long — over thirty-one days now.

"Are you ready, Ron?" she asked, pointing her wand at him.

"Yeah. Cast away." He shut his eyes, preparing for the uncomfortable feeling that was to follow.

"_Incato-Dissapearo._" Minerva chanted.

"Has it worked? Oh yeah. I will be back shortly. Put the dinner on, will you?"

_Crack_!

He had apparated, and Minerva was alone.

AN: i have been told that my chapters are too short. for that i have to apologise, this is due to my dislexia, i find it hard to write alot. stay tuned, i will update later in the weekend


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing i own are the plot and ofcorce the names of any student that dont appear in Cannon. Obviusly with Dumbeldore being alive this story is AU

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Promptly at 6AM Harry headed down to the quiditch pitch. He had his robes on covering his sports gear. A simple Hoodie, with his name on it, and a pair of running pants and Addidas training shoes. He arrived at 6:15. He put out some lumps of wood and started to transfigure them into the equipment he would be having the team use. He made a simple Polly Gym. Attached was a place to do Pull up's, sit ups and push ups. Along with some simple wait training.

Harry was just threw with arranging things when the team arrived led by Ginny.

"Good Morning campers." He said Joyfully.

"What's good about it?" Demanded Ginny.

"Why Miss Wesley I am appalled by your unenthusiastic attitude. Any one would think that you didn't enjoy my work outs." Exclaimed Harry in mock anger.

"Yes well Harry. Your work outs didn't usually take place at the crack of dawn!" Ginny retorted.

"That is true. But then I was never the early riser back then." He replied

"Well when did this unsettling development come about?" she asked now faining concern.

"When I had to run for my life from your two brothers and their bloody pranks!" he shot back.

"God, I have missed you Harry." Ginny whispered, wile resisting the urge to hug her former boyfriend.

Harry looked up at the rest of the Gryffindors who all suppressed later at his verbal sparing match between himself and Ginny.

"Ok guys, last year's team, do what you do, you know the drill, stretch off. I will work with our newbies."

For 20 minutes Harry showed the quiditch hopefuls how to stretch off and slowly raise their hart beat to a comfortable level.

"Ok people. First exorcise of the day, pretty basic. On the other side of this field there is a red cone." He flicked his wand and the cone appeared. "I want every one to jog their and back. Ginny set the pace, remember we do have some First Years hear." Ginny set off across the pitch at and easy pace. On their way back Harry took off at a dead sprint, he easily over took them.

"Wow, I gave you a lap head start. This will never do. Ok, I have an idea. Ginny, set your normal jogging pace. Any one who wasn't on the team last year, well then, keeping up with her isn't a problem, every one else had just better keep up. When I blow my whistle, I want you to start to sprint, first one back here at that time will get a Chocolate frog. The group took off, Ginny kept a fast pace, he waited until they where less than 100 meters away from him, then blew his whistle. The students took off at a dead run, but as Harry had mentally predicted Ginny easily out striped the rest. Harry handed her the chocolate frog. He spent the rest of the session showing them how to use the Poly Gym he had set up and taught Ginny the charm to recreate it. At about 7:30 he rapped it up.

"Ok guys, great work out, shower up and go get some breakfast."

Harry walked into the grate hall for breakfast. He sat next to Hermione.

"How was the work out?" she asked

"Fun. I'm a little worried about Ginny though. It's like she hates me or something."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Her face when we came in the other day."

"She was shocked"

"She hasn't looked me in the eye since I got hear."

"Oh Harry. Did you ever officially brake up with Ginny before you disappeared?"

"No. do you think that's it?"

"Well Harry. YES! God Harry, she loved you, probably still dose."

"I still love her."

"I know. But you disappeared. That hurt her, hurt all of us. Ron was furious when he was at my place and saw you on TV."

"oh God, Mione' I have really fucked up haven't I?"

"I think that you have certainly made life difficult for your self."

"That's an understatement. Well good luck for your classes today, who do you have?"

"I have first period free, then I have 7th year Griffindors. My first Newt's class. What about you?"

"Third year Slitehrin's and Gryffindors up first, then later NEWT Gryffindors."

"Any idea what your going to cover?"

"Yeah. I was thinking Bogarts with the third years, and then with the NEWT class I am going to duel with them."

"Baptism of fire hum?"

"Yeah, well Remus was just about to cover dulling with the NEWT class. I was thinking of asking Flitwick to help me out."

"I think that you are more than a match for them."

"True. Well I am going to have a word with Severus."

"Severus is it? What happened to the greecy haired git?"

"Well he still is a greecy haired git, but I have to work with him, just don't tell Ron!"

Hermione giggled as Harry moved towards Sevrus Snape.

"Excuse me Severus?"

"Yes Potter what is it?

"I have the third year Slitherins first. Any one I need to worry about?"

"Draco Malfoys nephew is in that class."

"Ok, any thing like old Draco?"

"Worse" Snape said with a hint of a smile "Good Luck Potter"

**AN: ok Next chapter Harry will teach a class. Sorry for the long time since my last update, but dont worry, this is a doble whammy!**


	6. Teaching

**i dont own anything but the puples and the plot **

**Teaching**

"Come in Third years." Harry said. The door to the class room opened magically and the third years entered. They all sat and watched Harry tap an old piece of Parchment and whisper some thing. Harry looked up at his class. Half the room filled with gold and scarlet Gryffindor uniforms, and the other half with silver and green. Each group trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Harry took a deep breath.

"Right guys, this is ridicules. Gryffindor and Slitherin are the two most powerful houses in this school, don't tell professors' Sprout or Flitwhick I said that. You all don't like each other because of each houses reputation. It was like that when I was hear. When myself, Ron Whesly, and Professor Granger where at war with Draco Malfoy, and his stooges Crab and Goyle. It was like that when my father, James Potter was at school, along with my mother Lilly Evens, Peater Petagrew, my Godfather, and Sirius Black & Professor Lupine where at war with Professor Snape. This is stupid, it is my job to arm you with the knowledge of how to defend yourselves, and I can't do that if you all don't mix. The key to victory is something a muggle general once said. 'United we Stand. Divided we fall!' that means that in order to be able to fight and win, we have to fight together. SO THIS CHILDISH RIVELRY STOPS NOW!" Harry looked around the room. "Right every one stand up! Move to the back of the class room, now, all the Grifendores sit down, with a chair between you." The students did as they where told quickly. "All right Slitherns take the remaining chairs." All but one student moved. It was a small boy with bright white hair, slicked back. Harry looked at the boy. 'Oh god' he thought 'hear we go.'

"Why are you still standing there is a seat right hear Mr…?"

"Malfoy, Julius Malfoy. I refuse to sit next to a Gryffindor."

"You refuse do you?"

"Yes Potter I do!" the boy snapped back.

"20 Points from Slitherin Mr Malfoy. Yes every one my name is Harry Potter, I am your professor, and YOU WILL treat me with respect. That goes for any other person to walk these halls, staff and Students alike. Less than 5 months ago I was where you are, on that side of the desk, so having you calling me Professor is a bit arrogant of me. Harry will do fine. I will except you calling me Mr Potter, since that is my name, but if you want to use my last name you will prefix ether 'Harry' or 'Mr' to it. If I hear any of you disrespecting myself, or any other member of this staff, except Hagrid, in that manner, it will be 20 points from your house. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Harry" the students muttered.

"Mr Malfoy, take your seat." The small boy moved towards a seat and sat down looking to a Gryffindor boy on his left he jumped back up knocking his char to the stone floor and braking it. Harry looked up again.

"_Reparo_." He said pointing his wand at the broken chair "your chair not comfortable enufe for you Mr Malfoy. No? What's your problem then?"

"I refuse o sit next to a jumped up, know it all Mud Blood!" the class collectively drew in a gasp, they where all well aware of Harry's friendship with Herminie. No one had seen Harry lose his temper before, but they where looking forward to seeing him destroy the young Malfoy.

"MR MALFOY, DETENTION TONIGHT, MY OFFICE 7PM. 50 POINTS FROM SLITHERIN!" Harry was shouting at the top of his voice the class sat back in their chairs as if Harry might start cursing them in their seats.

"Just like my Uncle Draco told me, you are on the side of the Mud Bloods" again the class gasped, some even shook their heads.

"60 Points."

"Mud Blood Lover!"

"70 Points"

"Tell me _HARRY. _Do all mud bloods do it for you or just Granger?"

"100 points Mr Malfoy, 2 weeks detention, and I hope you didn't make plans for Hogsmade, since you wont be going."

"Yeah? How are you going to stop me?"

"Your right Julius, I can't stop you," Harry Stood up, walked towards the fire place, threw in some Floo Powder "Professor Snape. Bet you he could" Snaps head appeared in the fire place.

"Yes Professor Potter, make this quick I have a class in."

"Terribly sorry to disturb you and your class, Grifendores I see, behave guys, this is just a courtesy call to tell you the reason that the Slitherin points will be so low."

"And why is that professor?"

"Well your young Mr Malfoy cost your house 100 points in my lesson, and earned himself 2 weeks of detention, oh and I would like to stop him from going to Hogsmade, can we arrange some thing?"

"Why did he lose the points?"

"Well 20 was for disobedience and insolence. Then the rest where earned for using the words Mud Blood reputedly, as well as insulting Professor Granger. That's what got him the detention and Hogsmade ban."

"I will be happy to take his detentions."

"No need, I will have him report to me at 7 tonight, I have some thing I need building, 5 hours a day for 14 days should have it done."

"Very well, but allow me to have him on Saturday, so you and Professor Granger may attend Hogsmade. If that is all Professor, I have my glass brewing Wolfesbain." Snape's head diapered. Harry pointed his wand at the bored and he word '_Bogarts'_ scrawled across it.

"Mr Malfoy, your seat is now hear beside my desk, get your stuff." Malfoy moved quickly to avoid any more punishment.

"Right Guys. Write down the title. Right, I have a Bogart in that cuberd. Who can tell me a Bogart's original shape?" a Slitherin girl put her hand up. "Yes Miss…?"

"Zackary, Emily Zackary. No one knows what a Bogart looks like."

"Well done Miss Zackary. 10 points, you might all want to take this down, it will help you with your first assignment. Ok, so what do you see when a Bogart appears?" A Gryffindor put his hand up. "Darren?"

"You see what ever you fear most of all."

"Nice one Daz. Take 10 points" the class gave their answers and they magically filled the bored. Harry stopped the class just before the bell.

"Ok good work every one. Next lesson we are going to make notes on how to fight a Bogart, and you will each face my friend in hear. Now since I didn't get thru everything I wanted to because of the fiasco at the beginning of the lesson. I want you to read the chapter on Bogarts in your books, AND I want you to do the do it your self questions and a short summery of the chapter. The summery is due tomorrow and the questions this time next week, if you hand the whole lot in tomorrow, I will award you 7 points, a point for every day it's early by, if you don't hand any thing I assign you on time, you will lose a point for every day it's late. My door is open to you, if you need help just come and see me. Take 5 points each for a good lesson; I will see you tonight Mr Malfoy, off you go."

Harry's class' passed quickly, until the class he was dreading came in. harries last class of the day came in. year 7 NEWT Gryffindor class. Harry was in his office as the class filed in, they where surprised that their where no tables or chairs, just a dulling mat.

"Ah" Harry began as he descended the steps leading to his office. "Good afternoon guys, gather round. Ok. I'm not teaching you anything at all today, you are going to be teaching me. I need to see how good you all are, so you are all going to duel with me, but first I am going to tell you how I will be teaching you. Right guys, I see you 5 times a week, Friday's lesson being a double. We are going to be doing a lot of physical training, screw the NEWT's you need to know how to fight, first person to liken me to Mad Eye Moody will get a Bat Boggy Hex in the ass! So on Mondays, we will work on dulling, you will learn some stuff from charms, as well as transfiguration, also some hexes and jinxes, your standing homework for this class is every week you have to have at least one new spell, and I will be assigning spells a little later, once I have dulled you all, and seen you duel each other. Tuesday, we will be doing what the muggles call PE, this will be Running, wait training, swimming, and god knows what else, but you will get plenty of warning. Tomorrow come with stuff to go running with, I will give you each a note saying that you have my permission to change at brake, and wear your training gear under your robes all year. Wednesday, Hand to Hand combat, I will provide you with suitable attire. Thursday we will do NEWT theory. And on Friday we will use the first half to do the practical and the second half to work on any assignments that I will assign you. Speaking of assignments, you will be getting a lot of home work. I'm sorry guys, but that can't be helped. I will assign your home work on a Friday, it will be due in on the following Friday, unless I tell you otherwise. Except for tonight. You are a month behind, I am told. So I want you to read and make notes on Chapters 1-4 of NEWT DADA made easy, on Thursday we will do the exercises in class. Any questions? Good. Now who's first to duel with me?" no one put their hand up.

"Its ok guys, no hexes. Disarming and jinxes only! No one will be hurt. Your peers will judge you, Head boy and girl will be the time keeper." He pointed with his wand at a stop clock and bell in the corner. "Any one want to step up?" Ginny stepped forward. "Ok Gin, Collin man the clock will you?"

Harry and Ginny stood opposite each other 20 feet apart. Colin stepped up with the clock.

"HARRY POTTER STAND YOU READY?" Colin yelled. Harry raised his hand.

"GUENIVIRE WEASLY READY?" Ginny nodded never taking her icy stair from Harry. "BOW" the two inclined their heads slightly. "5 MINITS" the bell sounded, gin pointed her wand at Harry.

"_EXPELLIERMUS_" she yelled, Harry dodged the spell by rolling to the right, and he came around wand pointing at Ginny.

"_Battys, Tickilus, Perfectustotalus, expelliermus. Accio Wand" _Ginny fell victim to all of Harry's spells. Her wand in Harry's hand Colin sounded the bell. Harry revived Ginny and offered her his hand to help her up. She slapped his hand away and stood up on her own. He handed her wand back and she walked over the time keeper's position.

"5 Points Gin, you duel honourably."

"You don't" She huffed.

"True Ginny, but then again would a death eater duel with honour? Would Voldermort? NO, NO THEY DON'T. You know that. You all should know that. If you don't, well then you should leave now, I can't teach you any thing. You have to find a window, fire off as many spells as you can, try and keep moving. And NEVER EVER use expelliarmus as your first spell. You have to weaken an opponent. Ok who next?" the entire class dulled the same as Ginny, Harry beat them easily. As the bell rang Harry called out. "10 points each guys good class. Ginny hold on. Do you have a class next?"

"No."

"My office now" said Harry already leading the way. The first thing that caught her eye was the picture on the desk. It was Harry, Ron, Nevell & Herminie in their graduation robes, with Ginny and Luna in their regular robes.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

"Fine Harry" she answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong Ginny? You seem mad at me?"

"I'm not mad Harry. I am pissed off to the extreme."

"Why Gin?"

"Why? Why would I be pissed of Harry? You tell me. Maybe it has something to do with my best friend is in St. Mungos because she jumped in front of the Cructus curse to save me. Maybe it is because all of my brothers are on secret missions for the Order. Ron's been gone since September. Or perhaps, I don't hear from my Boyfriend in 4 months. Maybe I'm pissed off because he turns up with out a care in the world as my fucking TEACHER Harry." Ginny began to cry; Harry walked around the desk and held her close to him. After such a long time it felt so good to hold her, Harry couldn't understand it.

"Gin. I am so so sorry. I've been a basterd, but after that last battle I had to get away."

Ginny lookde up at him.

"Harry, I understand running away, I understand not going to visit Luna, Hell I even understand living like a flaming muggle and wrestling, but why Harry, run away from me?" she started to cry again "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh god Ginny, I do love you, I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

"Then why not answer any of my letters?"

"I did, Gin, I have all of my responses hear. I just didn't know how to send them to you, I didn't know if every one blamed me. I didn't know what to do." Harry pulled out a stack of letters from his robes.

"So, where dose this leave us?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

"You know I will have you. But you are my teacher."

"It dose complicate things, I will talk to Dumbledore, I will quit if I have to. I don't want to be hear if it stops us being together. My wrestling job is still open" they sat in silence just holding each other for several minutes. Ginny went to stand up.

"I should go, I have a new jinx to research for the new Stupid DADA teacher."

"And I should go to talk to Albus. I love you"

"I love you too" as she walked out the door.

**AN: hope you enjoyd this chapter, i'll update again soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nowt but the plot **

**DETENTION**

"Ah Harry. It is good to see you. How are you enjoying teaching?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkinling, as Harry stepped out of the fire. "Plese sit."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said

"Albus Harry, my name is Albus. So how are things?"

"Things are fine Albus. There is one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Would it be a cretin red headed Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, it's Ginny. I forgot that she would be hear. How do I go on?"

"How do you want to proceed Harry?"

"I love her Albus, no to ways about it."

"Then Harry, you proceed with discretion. I thought this would happen." Dumbledore took a deep sigh. "Never in all its years has Hogwarts had a teacher that is young enough to date a student. The bored of Governors will never allow this."

Harry looked up angrily, "Then, I will stay on until you can find a replacement for me. Then I'll go back."

"Back where Harry?"

"Back to London, Gimaud Place."

"Back to living like a muggle?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Yes, back to living like a muggle, back to wrestling." Harry said Fire in his eyes. 'I have lived with out her for too long, I have her back, and I'm not letting her go again!' he thought.

"That is of coerce your choice Harry, but I would prefer you to stay. I will not stand in the way of you two. Just Harry, please be discreet."

"Thank you Albus. I have to go. I have a Quidich meeting and a detention coming up."

"Detention?"

"Yeah. Young Julius Malfoy is a lot like his uncle." Harry explained.

"What are you going to have him do?"

"Well, I do get a lot of fan mail, but I'm not Lockhart, so I think I am going to have him repair and set up my wrestling ring so I can work out." Harry explained

"Ah. It has been a grate many years since I have had the opportunity to see a wrestling match."

"There are wizerding wrestling promotions?"

"Yes Harry. Although, we don't have quite as much pomp and ceremony as the Muggls do. There has been a lot of call to host a show on the quidich pitch, but I have never had the time to organise anything properly."

Harry began bubbling over with excitement.

"I could do it Albus. I could have a show put together be Halloween. My ring is TV quality, so we could get the WWN involved."

"They would have to be, they televise all the big shows, they have been the ones trying to get the pitch."

"I could train some of the students to wrestle on the show, use them as referees, managers and stuff. It will be grate."

"I'll say. We could maybe use some of your wrestling contacts"

"The muggls?" Harry asked puzzled.

"No your old boss Harry."

"What Davey?"

"Yes. How would I know that you where in need of new employment. Shall I start the ball rolling?"

"Yeah, yeah, you do that. Call it Hogwarts Halloween Hell."

"Thank you Harry, good luck with young mister Malfoy."

Harry had barely made it back to the office when there was a knock on the door. The quidich team along with Hermione filed in.

"Ok guys. It's really simple. We need a captain." Harry started.

"True, we need a bloody good captain. Do you have any idea how insufferable Severus Snape will be if he gets his hands on that trophy. So who's going to be the captain Harry?" Hermione continued.

"That's up to the team Mionie'." Colin Creevly held up his hand. "Yeah Colin?"

"Well Pro…" He started but Harry interrupted him.

"Harry, Colin. My name is Harry."

"Ok, Harry. I pick Ginny."

"ME!" Ginny shirked.

"Well your senior. You have been on the team since you where in your 4th year. You have more flying time under your belt. Your head girl, captain of the DA. You are a leader Ginny." Colin finished.

"You got to admit, the boy has a point Gin." Harry said.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"That's that sorted out. What do you say tryouts next week? You can take training on your own, but I would still like to run with you on the mornings." They discussed some other business and just before 7 the team went to leave.

"Ginny, can you hang on a minute." Harry asked as she was about to leave. She closed the door and walked back to his desk.

"Sup' Harry?" she asked

"I talked to Albus earlier. He said he won't stand between us. But we have to be discreet."

"Do you mean a secret?" she asked looking dejected.

"No, not secret, but no snogging in class, and obviously, no preferential treatment. Saying that though Gin. He is right; we should keep a low profile."

"Because of your teaching career?"

"Well yes, but more importantly, to keep you safe. I don't want to put you at risk again."

"Harry we have been thru this. I am already at risk. All of my brothers are in the Order of a Phoenix. My mother and father too. My boy friend being Harry Potter isn't going to put any other risk on me. I'm at risk every day. But looking at it from another angle, I don't want to undermined your authority. So yeah, let's keep it on the down low." Harry chuckled at Ginny's use of muggle language.

"Down Low?" he asked.

"Dad got a muggl TV this summer." She said by way of explanation.

"Ha, I bet Molly loved that."

"Yeah, oh god Harry, you should write to Mum. She was so worried about you in that cage match. When you got hit with the chair, and you where 'busted open' she was going to fly down to Bristol to throw in the towel."

"Looked harsh didn't it?"

"So the blood wasn't real?"

"Oh no. it was very real. You see if you watch carefully, just before the chair shot I get knocked on my ass. The ref hands me something."

"Yeah. I always thought it was a fake blood pack or something."

"Nope it's a razor blade, after I take the chair I cut my head open just above the hair line."

"Oh. I have been meaning to ask you. What's with the hair?" Harry had grown his untidy hair out so it now hangs down by his shoulders, although he usually whereas it tied back.

"I don't know, I just like it long."

"I think it makes you look sexy"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes she looked in his. The two moved closer together. Their mouths inches apart, Harry moved his hand from her waist, up to her cheek, just as the two lovers where about to kiss, their was a knock on the office door.

"Damn it." Harry muttered. "What?" The door opened. Julius Malfoy walked in. "Your late Julius. Detention started at 7, it's a quarter past. Not a good start."

Julius saw for the first time Ginny sitting at the desk.

"Oh. Not interrupting anything am I whesel?"

A flash of anger came to Ginny's eyes. "5 Points from Slitherin Malfoy. I just came to talk strategy with Harry. Want to plan how we are going to kick slitherins ass again this year."

"Follow me Mr Malfoy. I will be back in a minute Ginny." Harry led the young Malfoy down into his class room.

"Right Mr Malfoy. On the floor hear is something called a wrestling ring."

"I noticed, but it's not put together."

"That's because you are going to paint the posts for me."

"WHAT?" he yelled "No bloody way am I reducing myself to do work for a house Elf."

"I am so sorry to hear about that. Maybe Professor Dumbledore could find something for you? Or shall I call Professor Snape?"

"No sir"

"Right, over the next 14 days you are going to make sure this ring is in good nick. I am going to put most of it together, because it is too important for any one who isn't trained to do it unsupervised. So tonight, you are going to paint this hear post gold. And you will do it neatly and tidily, any mess on the floor or desks or walls you will clean up. You will stay hear as long as it takes for you to do this perfectly."

"That's not fair!"

"Maybe, but nether is bullying. Sooner you get started the sooner you can go back to your common room." Julius raised his wand but Harry was quicker. "_Expelliermus. Accio wand_" Harry yelled. "Not so fast Mr Malfoy. Since you hate Muggls so much you can do this the muggl way. With a brush. I will be in the office if you need me. Knock when you are finished."

Several hours later. Julius had finished painting the post. He knocked on the office door, not waiting for an answer he walked in.

"BLOODY HELL!" Malfoy yelled. Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ginny's robes where open, and the top buttons of her shirt where undone. Harry's robes lay forgotten on the floor. His black button down shirt completely open.

"So apparently Granger doesn't do it for you eh Potter?"

"I am warning you MISTER Malfoy."

"Sexual relations with a student?" a snigger crept across his face.

"Now hang on just a bloody minute Malfoy." Ginny began " I don't know what the hell you think you saw but it most definitely wasn't sex."

"Maybe not yet. But it was definitely heading their."

"Mr Malfoy what is my name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Correct. It is NOT Draco Malfoy. I am not so low down, dirty and disgusting that I would have sex with you in the next room."

"Maybe you where just hoping to get your dick sucked?"

"MISTER MALFOY" Harry said thru gritted teeth. "Have you finished your painting?"

"Yes"

"Then you can go. I will see you tomorrow."

"I don't think so. As soon as a write to my uncle you and your little slag will be out on your arses!"

"You will keep a sivel toung in your head Mr Malfoy. Nether I or Ginny has done anything wrong. I am 18, she is 17, and both of us are adults in the wizerding world. If your uncle Draco wants to come and make trouble, tell him to come on down, tell him if he wants to finish what we started last June, to bring it. Bring himself, his wand his sward and his dark mark. Don't fuck with me Mr Malfoy, your uncle couldn't do it, so you have no chance in hell. Mess with her and you will both regret it. You are dismissed."

**AN: I know its not alot of fluff, but it was a little bit, I'm going to write some in in another chapter  
**


	8. Detention

** A/N: Sorry for the updates, i have had serius writers block. and have mooved house and some other stuff.**

**WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE**

"Come on Ron, be reasonable. Harry had things he had to work thru." Remus reminded him gentaly.

"That's a crock of shit Remus and you know it" Ron was furious. He had just received a letter from Hermione telling him about her and Harry's appointment at Hogwarts. Also a letter from Ginny telling him that she is back with Harry. "Did Potter come to any of the funerals? I did. I have buried all of my school mates Remus. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neval Longbottom." Remus new Harry had attended them all under the invisibility cloke.

"How often has he visited Luna Lovegood? Where was he when we sat round her bed for 3 days?" Ron went on and on. Remus had enuff.

"Ron Harry did not leave that room for 2 weeks."

"How would you know Remus. I was their. I didn't see him. Stop covering for him"

"Remus knows Weasly, because I told him. Potter did not leave that room voluntarily, I had to stun him and turn that damn cloke of his into a port key." Moody gruffed from his corner "it was exactly the same at the funerals. He went to every single bloody one of them, all your dorm mates, the other members of the DA. He was even at Kinsley Shackelboats funeral, and according to Albus, Harry even attended the memorial statue unavailing in Hogsmade."

"Why didn't he show himself?"

"Come on now Ronald" Minerva McGonagall joined in "Isn't it obvious? He was upset, probably still is. He blames himself for every death in this war, even before the battle of Hogsmade last year, that Muggle gardener when You Know Who first returned, Cederic Diggory at the Tri-wizerd Cup. Sirus at the ministry. He was all ready carring so much guilt, to lose all those lives in a battle he was in command of. He blames himself that the line broke, that LeStrange managed to fire off the Cructus at Ginny, the Miss Lovegood got their first and took it instead of him. Above all else, he was scared. We where so sure that the spell would work, and when it didn't he had to get away." Ron, realising that he wasn't going to win drank down his tea and skulked off to his tent.

"So their was no sign of the training camp any wear in your sector?" Remus asked.

"Non at all. What about yours?"

"Not a thing" Remus admitted. "This is ridiculous, we could spend our lives searching every millimetre of this forest, but we still not find a bloody thing. This place, if it even exists, is unplottible, invisible and their hasn't been one sniff of death eater activity, and believe me with their stench I would know."

Minerva sighed. "What do we do then?"

"I think that we should head back to base camp wait for Tonks' team and Elphis Doge's team can come up with something."

"And if they haven't?" asked Moody

"We go back to HQ. Debrief then Ron you go back to the Academy, Remus and I will return to Hogwarts, take up some of our classes, and Mad-Eye you can man HQ."

Ron, who was listening from behind the door of his tent, stuck his head out looking excited about this, a week and he could go home.

"When do we leave?" he asked excitedly

"First light. Go get some rest" Mad Eye answered.

**AN: i know this chapter is fairly short, but it is ment to keep Ron in the Story. He will meet up with Harry and Hermine down the road, but will their be a confrentation? Also i need a flippin BETA, my dislexia is a pain in my ass, and i am sure it dosnt help you lot read this. Also, as long as i have one chapter on my PC, one being written and 2 in the document manager i will do rapid updates. I have just loaded up chapter 10, and C11 will be started this weekend.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

rHOGSMADE

By Friday night Julius Malfoy had enough of the ring completed for Harry to make his announcement after dinner. As the chatter around the hall rose, signalling the end of dinner Dumbeldore stood up.

"Another excellent meal. Dobby, our head elf has indeed once again out done himself. Now, I have no desire to bore you this evening with tiresome speeches, so instead Harry Potter will address you all." Harry stood nervously to his feet.

"Ok Guys," He began "As you all know by now, thanks to our muggle borne first years harassing me for autographs at every turn, in the muggle world I am a professional wrestler. Now, it is my extreme pleasure to announce, that on Saturday October 31st the Wizard Wireless Network Wrestling Alliance, or WWNWA will be brining you Hogwarts Halloween Hell. Right hear at Hogwarts!" a loud cheer went up around the hall, Harry waited for the students to settle down.

"All ready confirmed to appear on the show is Big Dave. A promoter in the Muggle World and 3-time former WWNWA World Heavyweight champion. Also in his first title defence the current champion 'The Green Dragon' will go toe to toe with a young man making his WWNWA debut, the Wiz Kid Harry Potter in the main event. Also, Hogwarts Halloween Hell is proud to bring you the Hogwarts inter house battle royal. Where any student wishing to enter may, assuming they are deemed fit by the head trainer of the Hogwarts Wrestling Academy. The Academy will open its doors, and its Ring right hear in the Grate Hall on Sunday after lunch, any student wishing to take part may. Also on the card, a match that as far as I am concerned is a first ever, a match that will determine the first ever Hogwarts Champion, four of you, a Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw Vs Gryffindor fatal 4 way match, with the esteemed guest referee, Albus Dumbeldore!" the students once again gave a loud cheer.

"All right all right settle down. I'm not finished. Like I already said, the battle royal has no upper or lower age limit. And there will be some guests making an appearance in there, if I can arrange it. There is one condition, you have to attend all the academy training sessions, all the planning meetings and, if you are under age have your parents sign a permission parchment. As for the fatal 4 way, you have to be in third year and above to be considered, with parental permission from your parents. The 4 that go on will be decided in a special matinee show in hear on the Friday night in a series of House battle royals that will be taped and aired on the show. And any other student wishing to put a match together can. The training academy doors will open 30 minutes after lunch Sunday. Also, since this in an in house production, that means that I am booking the show, providing the ring, and some other backstage stuff means that I get to assign the referees, ring announcers, backstage interviewers and commentators. If any of you don't want to wrestle, but want to work on the show come along to training. Ok, to train, you need flat-soled shoes, trainers preferably. Sweat pants, t-shirt, I will bring the rest."

Harry sat back down. And leaned towards to Hermione.

"You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hermione looked up.

"Yeah, I think I will. I haven't been to the village since the memorial service."

"Me neither."

"You weren't at the memorial service"

"Invisibility cloak" Harry stated simply.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want any one knowing. Treating me like a brave little solder"

"More like a mourning general grieving for his troops."

"You see!" snapped Harry. "I am not a commander, I'm not even a soldier. They weren't my men and women, they where some ones son, daughter, girl friend, boy friend, my friends, class mates and room mates, they followed me and died. I'm no leader. All I am is a poor bastard that has to save the world."

"Sorry Harry. I know that things are hard for you. Look, why don't you go to Hogsmeade with Ginny tomorrow. Go for a pint or some thing."

Just as Harry went to answer his scar twinged, instinctively put his hand to his scar.

"Harry. Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it just hasn't done that in a wile."

"Done what?"

"Stung, that's it, no black outs, No visions of impending doom, no feeling like that basterd is in my head."

"Maybe you should tell Albus."

"Yeah, I'll try and catch him before I turn in." Harry glanced at his watched. "Shit, is that the time, I'm late for a detention." To his surprise, Hermione burst out laughing.

"God Harry you won't change will you? Late for a detention with a Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled too, his scar forgotten. "Well at least I'm on the right side of the desk now, and not facing of against Snape.

Saturday morning rolled around quickly. Harry & Hermione met with Ginny and Colin Creevey outside of the Grate Hall, Harry dressed not in robes but a T-shirt and black jeans over which he was wearing his black cloak. The four walked into Hogsmeade along the winding path leading from the Castle in to the village. They visited all their favourite hang outs, Zonkos Joke Shop, although Ginny made them all swear not to tell the twins, Honeydukes, and to the three broomsticks for lunch.

"Thanks for buying lunch for us all Harry" said Hermione as they finished their lavish meals.

"Any time, Hey, can we get another round of Butter beers hear please?" Madam Rosmerta came with their drinks, Harry looked to Ginny and Colin "so you guys think you will come to the school?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Of course I'm going to be there, I want to be your ring side manager." She stated.

Harry looked at Ginny, only now did he realise that she had changed so much in the past few months since he last saw her. She had grown to 5'7" easily weighing about 200 lbs, with out an ounce of body fat.

"That's a shame Gin. I would have said that you would be Gryffindor Champion. Face it, Gin, your one of the best pure athletes in the house. You have the size, and speed, you just need the training."

Ginny looked Harry up and down. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to be my valet, that's fine. But I think it would be a waste of your talents." As they left the Three Broomsticks they headed to the village park where Harry had a press conference to promote the show at Hogwarts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the Number One Contender for the WWN championship Professor Harry Potter." Harry made his way to the stage, and stood behind the mic.

"There is not a lot to say, ask any man who I have ever entered the ring with. They will all tell you the same thing. DON'T GET IN THE RING WITH THE WIZ KID. And you know what? Those people are right. I have left a wake of battered and beaten men in my dust. For years all I heard was the boy who lived this, the boy who lived that. But let me tell you something, I proved them all right. They all expected big things from me. And did I ever step up and give you big things. Youngest seeker in a century. Taking down a fully-grown Mountain troll in my first 2 months of being in Hogwarts, Killing a Basilisk, and closing the chamber of Secrets when I was 12. Who else has done any of that? Youngest seeker to win the Quidditch cup in Hogwarts ever at the age of 13, I believe that no one else has managed that, winner of the Triwizard Tournament, highest Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL's ever, beating Hermione Granger and even Albus Dumbeldore, I have done so many things to prove my self, prove my self worthy of a title shot. Prove myself worthy of your admiration. I am 18 years old. I am a teacher; I am a world-renowned wrestler, and wizard. I know that the Dragon is in the back; I saw that stupid green mask. So I say come on out mate, come on out hear and stand in front of the man who in 3 weeks time will be kicking your ass all over Hogwarts, All over Hogsmeade, and all the way to HELL!" Harry stepped away from the mic, although he had never met his opponent he had given him something to follow to build interest in the show.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, stand up and put your hands together for our Champion the Green Dragon" a man 6feet tall stood at the opposite end of the stage. He walked up to the mic.

"I am sick to death of you Potter, oh I'm the grate Harry Potter, I did this at the age of 10 shagged Granger at 11, screwed Dumbeldore at 15, yada yada yada. Fact is Potter, you don't know who the hell I am, neither do any of you idiots out their, watching this on WTV, or listening on the radio, well I think its time you new who you where up against." With that the masked man put his hands behind his head, starting to undo the lace that held the green mask in place.

Hermione and Ginny took a sharp intake of breath when they saw who it was.

"Oh my god it's…."

AN: yeah I am evil. Theirs a cliffy for ya, any guesses any one?

Thanks to my BETA Harry94Ginny


	10. Enter The Green Dragon

Green Marks

The Green Dragon removed his mask…

"Oh my God…" Ginny began

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am your World Champion! It seems Potter hear was under the impression that you would be starting a new fade, while all the while I knew I was continuing a new one. For the last 3 months you idiots out their have been cheering me! All the time I have hated you, wishing you would all shut the hell up. Well come Halloween, I will show you a side of the Green Dragon that you will **NEVER EVER** forget!" he stepped away from the mic and turned to Harry "Bet you never thought you would see me again Potter" he hissed

"Well I was expecting a wrestling match, Malfoy, but I will settle for kicking you ass!" Harry hissed back

"Oh Potter, you are in trouble, relations with a student?"

"Oh Malfoy, **YOU **are in trouble, relations with a Dark Lord? Who would be in Azkaban the longest?"

"See Potter, you are going to keep my mark quiet, and let me train for the show, and I will see to it that the Dark Lord doesn't interfere with Ginny before its time!"

"Time for what Malfoy? And you better answer me" Harry cocked his head, and glanced over Malfoy's shoulder and saw 3 7th year students draw their wands.

"I think not Potter, but you have my word, and tell your little honour guard there to stand down. Do it or I take Weasly now!"

Harry nodded and the students holstered their wands. "I swear Malfoy, anything, and I do mean **ANYTHING **happens to Ginny, your going to pay."

"Bla bla bla potter. Now extend your hand and I will punch you, make out it is all part of the show" Harry extended his hand, Malfoy took it and gave him a perfectly timed right hand, Harry snapped his head back and fell backwards, as Draco Malfoy walked away from him.

"He told me that he would leave Ginny alone until the right time! What the hell does that mean Albus?" Harry had left the press conference and headed straight to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know Harry, have you told Miss Weasley what was said?"

"Not yet, I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't want to scare her."

"Relationships are based on trust Harry. It's Saturday night, why don't you invite her to your rooms? I am sure Professor Granger wouldn't mind. Tell her every thing"

"Is that allowed sir?"

"Is what allowed Harry?"

A/N: Yes, I know concentrating a lot on the first week, and the wrestling match, but I promise in a couple of chapters time will move more quickly. Sorry for the short chapter folks, but I feel adding to a chapter just to flesh it out takes away from the writeing in the chapter.

Once again thanks to my BETA Harry94Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: this chapter will contain bad language, a little bit of violence and sex! This chapter is definitely R rated!**

**   
**

Harry went strait to the apartment that he shared with Herminie from Dumbledore's Office.

"Hey Harry, Ginny was looking for you." Hermione greeted him

"I'll find her in a bit, I need to think first. God damn fucking Malfoy!" he raged.

"Did you know he was the Green Dragon?" Hermione asked

"Fuck no! Slimy death eating bastard"

"Harry we have been over this last year, while yes, Malfoy is a greasy git, we have no proof that he is a Death Eater." She said wearily.

"I have proof," Harry retorted, "he threatened Ginny!"

"He what? When?"

"At the Press conference. When we where doing the stare down, he threatened to expose our relationship, have me sent to Azkaban. I countered with exposing his mark; he said if I let him train for the match in peace he would convince the Dark Lord to leave her alone until the right time." Harry explained.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Right now, I am going to have a shower and have dinner. Then I have a detention with Malfoy" he sighed. "Then I am going to bring her here tonight, have a drink and plan."

Harry walked down the hall passing the Gryffindors, as he passed Ginny he dropped a note onto her empty side plate. She unfolded it and read it.

"_My Office. 9 o'clock._

_Bring over night things._

_Love HP XX"_

She glanced up at the staff table. Harry winked at her and continued his conversation with Professor Flitwick. Ginny quickly finished her meal and headed off the Prefects bathroom. She needed to prepare.

At 6:45 Harry got up to leave the hall. On the way passed the Slitherin Table he spotted Julius Malfoy, who looked in no hurry to finish his meal, he walked over and stood above him.

"I trust you haven't forgotten our detention tonight Malfoy?"

"No sir" the boy replied, draining his goblet. Muttering to himself he got up and followed Harry out of the Grate Hall.

"_Enlargio_" The ring grew to its full size. "Tonight Mr Malfoy, we need to lay the boards. That will take the two of us, then the Cloud 9 needs to be layed, which you can do while I work on the match card, then we need to lay the canvas, again that's your job, but I will help with securing it, then we put the ropes on and tighten them up." He toped and looked at Malfoy jr. "Now, I need this thing ready for training tomorrow, so to speed things up you can use the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell on the boards, you guide them over and I will help you place them. We will have to move them into the exact place by hand I am afraid. I'd take my robe off if I was you."

"No, thank you Mr. Potter"

"Suet your self, at least you learned manners"

With in an hour they had the board in place, Harry went to his desk to work on the card while keeping an eye on the young Malfoy.

They pulled the ropes onto the turnbuckles and tightened them.

"OK now we use these" Harry tossed a roll of red tape "wrap that around the ropes, nice and tight, when you run out there are about 40 other rolls in that red duffel bag. Use all red for now."

After the ropes where finished Harry tested them for tightness by running from one to the other side of the ring.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, tomorrow your detention will be in the grate Hall at 4pm, after the wrestling school, which you are more than welcome to attend. See you tomorrow"

At 9 o'clock their was a soft tapping at Harry's office door.

Harry pointed his wand towards the door. "Alohamora" he muttered, the door swung open, Ginny stepped inside and locked the door after her. "Hey beautiful" Harry said as he walked around his desk. He reached out to hug her, then kissed her. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him and deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss and started to bite and lick Hrry' kneck. She took every delight in the moans and growls that he made. She moved her mouth upwards towards his ears. Harry using all of his self restraint pulled him self away.

"Discreet baby remember?" he whispered. Ginny hung her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes "maybe I should just go" she moved for the door. Harry raised his wand.

"_ACCIO GINNY_" she flew into his arms. "I ment that you should come visit Herminie and I. we have to talk to you, then if you still want to play…" his voice growing more husky. Eyes dancing with passion and love. He led her to a blank spot on the wall, and pointed his wand at it. "Snuffles" he said and a door appeared. "When ever you want to come visit, use that pass word, and this door will take you right to our living room." He told her.

They stepped thru the door. Ginny had never been inside a staff apartment before. She was completely taken a back by the shear amount of space. Looking around the room she saw it was decorated in the Gryffindor colours. To the left, their was another door, in front of her was a roaring fire, with 3 squashy red couches with a coffee table in the middle.

Herminie was reading on one of the couches. "Hey guys" she said glancing up, putting a book mark in the book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Ginny love come sit down. I need to tell you some thing" over the next hour Harry told Ginny everything related with Malfoy. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes Ginny replied, "What do we do?"

"Well Ginny, it's up to you of course, but I thought I might looking on the DA at your next meeting, see if we can organise some security for you, don't argue, it has been proven before, Hogwarts isn't always safe. I will ask Albus to put the order on alert, keep tabs on Malfoy. But right now, I think I am going to go into the kitchen, fill the cooler with ice, butter beer, Jack denials and Doolies, grab three glasses and then have a few drinks with two out of the four people I most care about." With in minutes the thee had drinks in their hand and they talked together for a wile.

Harry led Ginny by the hand into the bedroom.

"I'm just going to the bathroom and get ready for bed. Why don't you do the same?" Harry suggested.

Ginny quickly stripped from her jeans & T-shirt and claimed under the covers, her nightclothes still in her bag sitting at the front of the bed. After a few moments Harry came back into the room dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, his hair hanging loose. He smiled at her, and turned to the dressing table in front of the bed. Ginny couldn't take it any more. She slipped out of bed and crept up behind him. Locking her arms around his waist, she reached up to kiss the nape of his kneck. She remembered after his fling with Pavarty last Halloween Pavarty told every one that it drove him crazy. She smiled as she heard him moan. He turned round and for the first time he could see what she was wearing, or wasn't as the case may be. He took a sharp breath and then kissed her. Deepening the kiss his tongue probed the inside of her mouth, she slid her hands under his T-shirt, rubbing his chest and was bored abs. Harry broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny, god you are beautiful" he whispered.

"Save the compliments for later Mr Potter you all ready have me in your bed." With that she slid her hand down his shorts finding his hard penis throbbing with anticipation. She was taken back by how big he was.

"Are you sure Gin?" he asked in a whisper.

"I have never been surer of anything Harry."

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispered as he lead her to the bed.

He rained kisses down on her kneck. Moving towards her throat and towards her chest. His hands working behind her back to unhook her bra. As the garment fell away Harry started licking and kissing his way down her breasts to her nipple. She gasped. With his right hand he massaged her other nipple. His left hand stroking her leg. Harry started to kiss and lick his way down her body again, when he got to her navel he kissed it. He moved Ginny so that she was lying top to tail on the bed. He started to kiss and lick up her thighs. When she reached the top of her leg, he pulled of her knickers. First Harry rubbed her clitoris with his fingers, watching the pleasure in her eyes made him double his efforts. Harry went down on Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe the way he was making her feel, she had already had two orgasms and he was still down there. Ginny silently thanked Angelina Johnston's advice about shaving down their.

"Harry" she whispered "Harry, make love to me now!"

Harry stopped and looked up the length of bare beautiful body with just a thin layer of sweat. He pulled of the sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing, and his shorts. Ginny gasped at the second of pain as her hymen broke.

Harry started slowly, building up speed; Ginny moved her hips to match his thrusts. They made love for 20 minutes and the both came together. Harry rolled of her and held her in his arms.

"I love you Ginny" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Harry" he whispered back as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

AN: that's my first attempt at a sex scene, what do you all think? I'm thinking of introducing the idea of animingus transformations into the story. I need an animal for each of the trio (Harry Hermione & Ron). Yes I will be involving Ron more in the story as it progresses.

Thanks go out as ever to my brilliant BETA reader Harry94Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do pay JK Rowling rent for him **

Harry and Ginny slept late on Sunday morning. Usually an early riser, Harry was surprised to see it was already 10AM. He looked down at Ginny and decided to let her sleep a little longer.

Hermione was marking a batch of homework, she looked up to see him and smiled.

"Have fun last night Harry?" she asked, Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Wha- erm uh what are you talking about?" he managed to stutter.

"I only ask because I KNOW that Ginny did!" she continued to needle him. "Really Harry, why do you think silencing charms were invented?" Harry just stood their looking dumbfounded. "So will this be a regular thing, or did Ginny just get an A?"

"Actually for your information, she got an A plus!" he blurted out before he could stop himself, the two of them burst into laughter.

"DOBBY!" Harry called out. Dobby popped in beside him.

"How can Dobby serve Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"Could you put a breakfast tray together for me?" Harry asked the hyperactive little house elf. In a matter of moments Dobby reappeared with a tray twice the size of him, laden with breakfast foods and beverages.

"Ginny? Ginny, its time to wake up love." Harry whispered. Ginny stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Harry sitting next to her.

"Harry. Last night was…" she began.

"I know Ginny. I feel the same way."

"Maybe we have time for…" she started.

"Sorry beautiful, we don't have time. I brought you breakfast though, then we need to plan."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat on the couches around the table in the living room of the apartment.

"OK," Harry started, "since you spend a lot of time with Colin Creevy, why don't I give him extra lessons? He's a quick thinker, a hell of a medic, but he isn't that hot on aggressive spells. He can be your guard when I'm not around." Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. "I want to work with you as well Gin. You can cast spells, but you're not quick enough. Don't look like that Gin, when I say speed, I mean _Auror_ speed."

"OK, that's fair enough. Anything else?"

"Yeah, but that's really up to you Gin. You're the DA captain; I want to teach the DA how to use Muggle weapons." Hermione gasped and glared at Harry.

"What kind of weapons Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fire arms." Harry explained. "Don't look at me like that Hermione, the Death Eaters cast the unforgivable like there is nothing wrong with it. The DA and the Order has no way to defend themselves or counter those spells, I think they should be armed with something that evens up the odds. I would need your help and probably Ron's when he gets back from his mission, to teach them how to fire. You do still have your Berretta right?" Hermione nodded.

"That's fine with me as long as the DA agrees to it." Piped in Ginny.

"I _will_ help Harry, but only if Dumbledore agrees to it." Said Herminie.

"Right. As for Halloween Hell, Malfoy is to be under surveillance the whole time either a DA, and or an Order member must be outside the locker room. Some DA posted ring side, the first sign of trouble we take him down!" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You are seriously asking that you be allowed to teach students how to use guns Harry?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes sir. Not all of them, just the best."

"Why?"

"I am the defence teacher. This is just another line of defence. Look, you and I both know that the Order and the DA have their part to play in all of this, we cant use the killing curse, so we use something just as painful, just as deadly, just as unstoppable." Harry argued.

Dumbledore sighed deeply "You are, of course, right Harry. I wish you weren't, but alas, you are. I will have the weapons for you in a fortnight."

"Thank you Sir."

When the students entered the Great Hall for the wrestling school, the only thing visible was the ring, bathed in a single beam of light. Harry was standing in the ring, dressed in full wrestling attire, of bright red trunks, black knee pads and red boots.

"This isn't going to be easy, and I don't have time to baby you, or kiss your boo boos better, and believe me, you will have boo boo's.

"Wresting is hard work, and it takes a lot of skill and athletic ability the likes of which you have never seen, even you quidditch players. These next few hours are going to hurt. Your joints are going to sease up, your muscles _will_ cramp, and that's just the first of it. Wrestlers learn to accept pain as par for the course; it can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Pain will tell you when to tap out, or submit or quit. Tell you when you can't take any more. It can also heighten your already high adrenalin. Make it so you don't _know_ that you are injured, so you work through them, and hurt even more. Or it can make it so you can't walk tomorrow!" he let that one sink in. "Before you step foot in MY RING, and believe me when I tell you this is _my_ ring, you will need to master the basics, which is physical fitness. Before Halloween, you will be able to do 500 push ups _and_ sit ups. Also you will need to learn how to take a bump." Harry jumped up and fell backwards to the canvas of the ring, snapping out his arms and taking a perfect back break fall. "Right now, I will settle for 10 push ups, GO!"

After the first class the students were all bruised and tired.

"Good work out guys, on the table at the back there is butter beer and snacks. Help yourselves. Miss Weasly, Mr Bancroft, Miss Bruster and Mr Malfoy, in the ring please." Harry looked at the four of them. Dick Bancroft a seven foot tall seventh year Hufflepuff, was wearing a blue vest and shorts. Nicky Bruster a fifth year Ravenclaw, with amazing strength, was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, Julius Malfoy, the youngest of them all, a third year Slytherin, was wearing a long sleeved hoody. He looked as if he was about to keel over from the heat, he of them all had the best grasp of the moves, possibly Draco had taught him some stuff. And Ginny, wearing a simple work out bra which showed her stomach, and sweat pants, who was the most gifted athlete. "OK, you 4 are so far the best in the class, it could change next week. If you want to be standing here next week, then I would advise that you join Gryffindor quidditch team and I, on our morning run. 6AM down on the pitch, Monday to Friday."

Once the students started to look bored, Harry dismissed them.

"DA, stay behind. Mr Malfoy, get the ropes off the ring, coil them the way I showed you the other night, then check the board for chips and cracks, _then_ you can go." Malfoy busied himself behind them as the DA gathered around Harry.

"So Potter's getting his little army to watch over the weasel?" Voldemort hissed, not so much a question as a statement.

"Yes My Lord." Answered Draco Malfoy.

"And he will teach them muggle defence methods? Interesting, you have done well young Master Malfoy. Tell my servant in the school that he has the gratitude of Lord Voldemort. As have you Draco."

"Thank you Master." Draco bowed and left the chamber.

"Wormtail?" Voldemort called. Peter Pettigrew scurried into the chamber, and bent down on one knee. His silver hand glistening. "Report, Wormtail."

"Milord, things are on schedule. On all Hallows Eve you will have Potter at Dover as you commanded."

"Good Wormtail. Anything else?"

"My Lord?"

"Do not lie to me Wormtail!"

"The Order has stumbled across the smallest of our academies in Brazil. They took everybody there prisoner!"

"Very well Wormtail, make plans for a prison break, I will teach those fools to take better care of their locations personally."

"As you wish my lord." Peter stood up and began to back away from Voldemort.

"Wormtail?"

"My Lord?"

"**_CRUCIO_**!"

"HARRY? HARRY! Wake up Harry! What's wrong?" Harry opened his eyes, he was lying in the middle of their quarters, his scare aching through him, a frantic Hermione shaking him.

"Go get Dumbledore. NOW!"

**AN: that's another chapter done; wow I am banning 'em out fast huh?**

**How will the DA take to using guns? Just what in the hell is Ron doing in the Jungle? And who is the spy in Hogwarts. Tune in for this and more, the same bat time, the same bat channel!**

**Sorry for not updateding sooner, i have been on the road wrestling, and have just moved house and not had time to sort out internet acsess, i am on a lybrery computer up dateing now**

**Also once again thanks to my wonderful BETA harry49ginny.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: don't own any thing, except a very very nice watch! Lots of sweating in this one folks, man Ron can get really really pissed off when you let him cant he?**

"**_AVADA KADAVA_**!" the green spell hit Professor McGonagall right in the chest, Ron looked round, hoping against hope the rooky Death Eater missed. But the spell had hit true.

"BASTARD!" He screamed, brining up his Berretta. He fired off two rounds that caught the offending Death Eater right between the eyes, causing the mans head to explode and decorate the forest an odd shade of splotchy red. Remus came forwards to stand behind Ron, while Moody and Tonks quietly manoeuvred themselves to stand, un-noticed behind the recruits.

"Drop em'!'" Lupin yelled, "Drop em', or Young Mister Weasly will shoot you all, and believe me, he _knows_ where to shoot to kill you in a slow, agonising fashion!"

One Death Eater piped up, not wanting to go to Azkaban "We out number you, you filthy mudblood lovers!"

"You might out number us sonny," Moody growled, causing the Death Eaters to jump in shock and spin round, "but we are better trained than you rabble, now drop your wands and kneel." The Death Eaters looked helplessly around at each other and dropped their wands, Remus, covered by Ron, walked cautiously forwards and picked up all the wands, Tonks placed all the Death Eaters in chains.

"I am arresting you on the charge of Dark Magic and being a member of an outlawed Para Military faction on behalf of the British Ministry Of Magic." Tonks began. "You will be portkeyd from this place to Azkaban Prison, where you will await trial. Ready Moody?" She finished.

"_Portus!_" Moody tapped a stick he found on the forest floor. "One…Two…Three!" The Prisoners each felt a sharp tug behind their navel and disappeared.

Harry finished explaining to Dumbledore, and the remaining teaching staff, his vision. Pigwidgeon, Rons owl, flew in and deposited an envelope in front of Dumbledore. He glanced at the letter, his face stiffened in shock, he sighed painfully and shook his head, then passed the letter to Snape, who in turn passed it to Hermione who began to cry. When Harry got the letter he read it, and re read it, hoping against hope that it would just be a joke.

_AD._

_We attacked the camp. Successfully secured 10 Death Eaters, one shot dead. I regret to report that Minerva took a Killing curse to the chest. Request orders._

_RW._

Harry recognised the scrawly hand writing to be Ron's.

"What do we do Albus?" Snape asked after what seemed like hours.

"Get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban and put them some place else, before Voldemort can get them out." Harry suggested, "We can't let her sacrifice be for nothing."

"Where do we take them?" Hermione asked.

"We have rather large dungeons here at the castle," Dumbledore began, "they shall be brought here. Severus, have Argus to make the necessary modifications to the deepest dungeons."

"What about the spy from Harry's Vision Albus?" Flitwick asked.

"Watch and wait, eventually he will make himself known." Dumbledore said. "I will order our agents home. At dinnertonight I will announce Minervas death to the school. Tonight we shall bring the Death Eaters to the school. I will ask you, Harry, to take the lead of this operation; I would like you and Hermione to consider this your induction to the Order. You will need to take at least two others."

"Severus and Fillius." Harry immediately said. "We need strong Patronus, Severus' experience with the Dark Arts, and Fillius' experience in Charms and Duelling make the most sense. If you don't mind, I need to go prepare my gear. Coming Hermione?" Harry and Hermione quickly withdrew from the office.

In their quarters they each went to their trunks, removed smaller trunks, and sat in the living area where the promptly enlarged the trunks. They removed the Special Forces uniforms that Harry had had made for the DA last year, Harry thought for a moment; just about every one who wore that uniform had died, the only survivors being himself, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Well, Luna too, but she paid an even bigger price.

The uniforms where a one piece cover all in charcoal grey, their names, Potter and Granger embroidered on patches above their hearts. On the sleeves, there were the logos of the DA, and the Hogwarts crest. Also in the trunk was a Berretta hand gun. Harry stripped the weapon and cleaned it thoroughly, not wanting it to jam when he was in trouble; he then loaded a magazine and slid it into the butt, checked the silencer, then put the safety catch on. Then he loaded three other magazines, even though they could probably handle the job with wands and magic, he didn't want to leave anything to chance. Finally he took out his boots, they had soft souls that were meant to help him to walk quietly. He buffed them quickly and checked their condition, he realised he would need to get new ones soon. Hermione, who was also digging through her DA trunk, took out several potion vials and left the room. Returning twenty minutes later, handing three to Harry she kept three for herself.

"Pepper Up, Blood Replenishing and a simple healing draught." She told him, he just nodded. He went to his room and came back with four small objects.

"_Porutsemergancey, Hogwarts Infirmary._" He spelled the emergency port keys and passed one to Hermione who thanked him. They suited up, lastly putting on the black leather belt strapping the guns to their right side and the potions to the back of the belt, the port keys were carefully placed in their pockets with the spare magazines. They silently wrapped up in their respective cloaks and headed to the Great Hall.

When the two entered the hall, all of the DA turned to look at them, the ones who weren't involved in the battle last year stood, realising that something must be about to happen. Ginny looked at Harry, her blue eyes catching Harry's, silently asking if she could go with them, Harry shook his head.

After the meal, Dumbledore stood up and moved in front of the teachers table, the chatter of the students slowly died down.

"It is with a heavy heart that I stand before you this evening. I have had to make this speech so many times over the last three years. Too many times. Professor Minerva McGonagall was killed, by use of the Killing Curse in the Amazon Rain Forest in Brazil last night. I ask that you all stand and give a moment of silent reflection and prayer for our fallen friend." The school slowly stood up. Some catching Dumbledore's eye, the usual twinkle entirely absent. He reached behind him and took hold of his goblet. "Minerva McGonagall!" he raised his glass and drank to his old friend.

"McGonagall!" the school echoed and drank to their lost teacher.

"The Professor will be laid to rest Wednesday at 10AM. No one will be forced to attend, but all are welcome. Classes will of course be cancelled, as a mark of respect, until after the service. Thank you." The old man sat down and a silent tear trickled down his cheek. Harry placed his hand on the old professor's shoulder, lending what little comfort he could.

Harry, Hermione, Flitwick and Snape stood hunched over amap of the prison. "Two teams, two up two down. Hermione, Fillius? Top two floors, Severus and I will take the bottom two, meet in the middle. Open stun portkey. Any resistance, shoot them in the knee. Any more than four dementors use your emergency portkey; just snap it and you will be in the infirmary. See you on the other side!" They took hold of their out port keys, felt the hook pull behind their navels and left Hogwarts.

Harry and Snape landed on the ground floor of the lifer's wing, where all the Death Eaters where incarcerated, it was quiet and dark, Harry could see bare feet in front of his face. Harry drew his gun and wand. "_Lumos!_" He whispered as the wand lit. "Don't light yours, use it for stunning, if we are attacked, I have this." He continued to raise his gun. Snape nodded and they made their way through the prison. Everything was going according to plan, until they got to the third floor. The two teams just met up and sent the last lot away and were preparing to use the return portkey.

"Does anyone feel the cold?" whispered Snape.

"Shit! _Nox!_" Harry put his wand out and Hermione did the same. He worked on conjuring a strong happy memory. He smiled slightly as he thought of holding Ginny in his arms, just two nights ago, about making love to her. "**_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!" A huge silver stag shot forth from his wand, and swiftly galloped towards the closest dementor. "Now another." Harry ordered as Prongs took off again.

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_**" Hermione and Snape cast together. An otter and a bat charged the closest dementors, Flitwick fainted.

"Abort! Abort! ABORT!" Harry yelled, snapping Flitwiks portkey, then his own.

Seconds after landing in the infirmary a slab of chocolate was thrust into his hand and he was led to a bed, by a disgruntled looking Mrs Pomfery.

"The prisoners?" he asked.

"They are secure Mister Potter, now sleep!" She said sharply.

The morning of the funeral came, Harry was using the time before to plan out the weapons training for the DA. A knock at his door shook him out of his thoughts.

"_Alohamora_!" He sighed and waved his wand at the door. Ron Weasly strode in. "Ron, Mate! Its great to see you!" Harry stood up and extended his hand.

"I am not your _mate_ Potter." Ron snarled. "You took off without a word, do you have any idea what you put mum through, put Ginny through?"

Harry sighed before answering "Yes, Ron, I do know. I wrote to your mum at the start of September to apologize, and Ginny and I are back together. I _am_ sorry Ron, but try and understand why I had to get away."

"UNDERSTAND?" Ron roared. "You never gave me a fucking _chance_ to understand, you bastard. You just took off, leaving me and Hermione to deal with all those parents. And now your back here, strollong in like you _own_ the bloody place!" Ron was raging now.

"I'm not going to argue with you Ron. I am sorry, for so many things," Harry said softly, he paused for a moment then he turned to Ron and said coldly, "and if that's all Ron, I have to get ready for the service." He stood and made for the invisible door.

"Typical Harry Potter, the going gets tough, so Potter gets going!" there was no way to prepare for what happened next. Harry spun round putting the full force of his body behind his fist, catching Ron square on the jaw knocking him off his feet.

"I'm sorry for that as well Ron." He said sorrowfully as he walked away.

"And now we commit the body of Minerva McGonagall to the ground, giving her back as she was given to us. But remember, her spirit is as free as a bird. Minerva wouldn't want us to be sad. She would want us to remember happy times with her, the lessons she taught us. She would want us to go on with our lives. Now we must depart, but remember, Death is only the next great Adventure."

**AN: told you Ron was pissed. Yeah I know, I killed McGonagall. Well she bugged me, and I couldn't see her sharing her classes with Hermione, or her head of house duties with the two newest teachers either, so she had to go. Sad though isn't it?**

**As always thanks to my BETA nikkila, oh yeah, she rocks my socks!**


	14. Chapter 14

After the death of Minerva McGonagall the days passed in a daze of teaching, training Colin Creevy, running and marking. Finally Saturday arrived, along with Harry's first meeting with the DA.

"Ok. Heres the situation. The shit is hitting the fan, but what else is new? Trouble is, the shit from last term hasn't been cleaned up. I know you all saw Hermione and me in uniform earlier in the week. Do you want to know why?" there were a number of nods. "We received intelligence that Voldemort was going to try to break his death eaters out of Azkaban. He has managed that so many times in the past that it is safe to say the Dementors are working with him. So, along with Snape and Flitwick, Hermione and I went and evacuated them to Hogwarts." There was a collective gasp that echoed around the room. "That's not the worst of it, one of our own is being targeted, and for once the one in danger isn't me!" There was a giggle from some of the older members. "Your illustrious leader Miss Ginerva Weasley is being targeted! Are you going to stand for that?" There were some scattered 'no's and shaking of heads. "WHAT?"

"HELL NO!" The room erupted in yelling.

"Your god damn right we aren't, now this is what I propose to do. The death eaters use unforgivable curses, so _I_ say we use cold, unforgiving steel" Harry removed his gun from the holster. "Yours will arrive in a few days, I will let you know when and where, but not all of you will be asked to attend. If you don't get the message, don't be offended, you wouldn't want this assignment anyway." Harry said as he left the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their sitting room marking essays.

"Hell of a first couple of weeks on the job huh?" Harry asked. Hermione just laughed and nodded her head.

"We are never going to have a normal year here are we?" She asked.

"I bloody hope not, it would be boring just to teach." Harry quipped.

"Speaking of which, with Remus back how's the DADA schedule working out?"

"I'm taking the first and second years. Remus is taking the third and forth years, and we are sharing the NEWT class. I'm doing PT with them and Remus is teaching them."

There was a knock on Hermione's office door.

"Come in." Hermione called, as Ron strode through the door. He sat down on the couch opposite Harry.

Harry nodded at his old friend. "Ron."

"Potter." Ron said stiffly.

"Potter is it?" Harry began, his voice hardening, "I guess you had better be Weasley from now on then."

"What ever Potter."

"Oh for FUCKS sake!" Hermione yelled. "Would you two grow up?"

"I am a grown up Hermione. And part of being a grown up is being man enough to face up to your responsibilities."

"That's hardly fair Ron!" Hermione began "Harr-"

"No Hermione, what's unfair is having to tell your mates parents how they died defending someone else. What's not fair is having your baby sister crying on your shoulder because the man she loves ran away. Don't talk to me about fair Hermione, as far as Potter is concerned." Ron's temper ran away with him. Harry stood up and left.

The following Saturday, Harry stood inside the Gryffindor locker room.

"I know Ginny is team captain, and that I'm not meant to be in here," Harry began, "but one time for the good times, I asked her if I could do this. Today my friends, you go into battle, not against death eaters, not against Dementors, not even Lord bloody Voldemort himself, no no no, today you face your worst enemy, Slytherin. Now I _know_ you can't promise victory, but you better win! You know, about 4 years ago, Professor McGonagall told me she loved to see the Quidditch cup on her desk. ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME TAKE IT OFF HER DESK?"

"NO!" the team roared.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET GRYFINDOR DOWN?"

"HELL NO!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET MINERVA MCGONAGALL DOWN?"

"FUCK NO!"

"THEN GO OUT THERE AND MAKE HER FUCKING PROUD!"

Ginny stepped forward, "McGonagall on three." The team piled their hands on top of one another, Harry put his on top "1, 2, 3!"

"MCGONAGALL!"

At the end of wrestling training the next day Harry gave his students a run down of the match card "… Then we have the Hogwarts Battle Royal. I don't care who wins this, talk it out amongst yourselves. With that said, since there is now a title on the line, the new title is called the McGonagall Cup, I think it would be nice if a Gryffindor won it. With the title in mind Ron Weasley, Fred & George Wesley, who incidentally are joining Lee Jordan on commentary, and finally Professor Remus 'Moony' Lupin, the last Marauder. And Dennis, you are my ring announcer. Next up will be the Fatal 4 Way for the Hogwarts title. And in that we are going to have, 'The Flaming Phoenix' Ginerva Weasley, who will be accompanied by Professor Granger, Julius Malfoy with Professor Snape, Nicky Bruster with Professor Sprout and Big D, that's Dick Bancroft accompanied by Professor Flitwick. Then, the main event; me versus Draco Malfoy. Then there is a final match, after we go off the air, for the live audience. It's going to be a Royal Rumble match where every one, with the exception of Draco and myself, on the card takes part in an over the top rope battle royal. All right every one? Well then go shower up, Dennis wait a minute." Harry saw the fear in Dennis eyes as he joined Harry in the ring.

"Sir?" he asked.

"For Gods sake Dennis I have known you for 6 years, call me Harry. We are friends. And since we are friends, I am going to ask you a favour. And it is a really really big favour. But before I tell you what it is, I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul about it!"

"Sure Harry, you have my word." Harry dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box and proceeded to show it to Dennis. "Harry is that an engagement ring?" Dennis asked with awe.

"Yeah it is Dennis. Now here is where you come in, I have booked the match so Ginny and Professor Lupin are the last two in the match. After you announce the winner, my music will start, I need you to announce me, and make sure Ginny and Lupin are ring side. Can you do that?"

"Sure Harry!" Collin said enthusiastically.

"Good Lad, see you in class."

Harry was sitting in his office with Hermione and Ginny when Dumbledore came into the room.

"Forgive the interruption Professors, Miss Weasley. I will have the weapons for you ahead of schedule, they will arrive by Wednesday." Dumbledores customary twinkle was absent from his eyes.

"Thank you sir, I know this is distasteful, and quite frankly, so very _very_ wrong, but we truly have no choice."

Wednesday evening Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood on a raised platform in front of 20 of the DA's best and brightest.

"OK. We can't do much tonight, but I do have several, shall we say, gifts for you." Harry began handing out large boxes. "Inside these boxes you will find your uniforms. They are grey two piece muggle military sneak suites, they are warm and durable. Also there is a pair of boots with soft rubber soles and a bullet proof vest. The full uniforms are to be worn when we meet, with the vest on the out side, but I want you to want you to wear the vests under your school uniforms at least 2 days a week, so you get used to it."

Hermione began passing out smaller boxes made of metal.

"These boxes," she began, "contain the weapons." She took one out "It is a Berretta Point 45 calibre, it is capable of holding 12 rounds in a bottom loading clip." She ejected the clip from the bottom of the gun. "We will show you how to load the gun and pass out ammunition, or bullets next time we meet. There is a holster, and several spare clips and a belt. The gun goes in the holster, also included and that clips to the belt at either your left or right hip. Needless to say if we see you with your weapons at inappropriate times they will be taken away from you, and you will be removed from this program. This is _TOP SECRET_!" Ginny began to pass out jewellery boxes.

"The DA has the Galleons," She began. "But you are a special branch of the DA, and as such you have special medallions. Each has your house crest on the front, and the back will warm up when the date and time of the next meeting is visible. You need to be here at every meeting, _no_ exceptions." Harry stepped forward again.

"OK guys, that's plenty for today. Conceal your weapons, they are your responsibility, we don't want them to get nicked, pure bloods won't know what they are, but muggle borns will. We don't want any accidents. Remember they cost the school a hell of a lot of money. Go rest up, because I promise you, at your next training session you will need plenty of energy, we are going to run, jump, fall and learn how to fight, shoot and cast spells at the same time."


	15. Chapter 15

On Saturday afternoon Harry met with all of the DA and some Order members.

"Malfoy will be arriving in an hour. We know he is somehow connected with Death Eater activity. He threatened Ginny, so he is to be watched at all times, I want an Order member around him in an invisibility cloak at all times. Also, we need to keep him away from the death eaters in the dungeon. Again, Order members, that's your job, Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt, I'll leave that to you to organise. The rest of the Order, take your cues from Mad Eye. DA suit up, you are on duty as of now. Patrol the castle, teams of three. I need two DA members outside of each locker room, and one at ring side, Dennis, you're my man there, every one else, see Ginny, she will give you assignments. Those of you, and you know who you are, that are training with me, I want you in the Room of Requirement at 0500 tomorrow morning. One more thing, I need 6 volunteers to be security at the WWN Pre match show out on the quidditch pitch in two hours. Anyone interested, meet at the Gryffindor locker room in an hour and a half. Mad eye, do you have any thing to add?" Moody hobbled up to the front of the assembly his eye swivelling around in his socket.

"We aren't anticipating any trouble, but that doesn't mean we can relax, watch _everything_, those of you in the locker rooms, if you see a man with a Dark Mark, stun him, and send for an Order member or a teacher. **CONSTANT, NEVER CEASING VIGALENCE**!"

"Thanks Mad Eye. If you see any one acting suspiciously, go straight to Professor Tonks, Professor Moody or Professor Lupin. I have to go get ready for TV. Ginny, I'll leave you to train your army."

Lee Jordan had outdone himself with his preparation. Lee, who was now a professional quidditch commentator, was used to interviewing athletes, but never scripted. Lee told Harry before they went on air that he had spent the previous night in a hotel, watching tapes of Harry's matches.

The ring stood in the centre of the quidditch pitch, although the light rigging had not been set up and the floor seating not arranged. Lee already stood in the ring, camera in front of him, he watched for the director's nod, and then went on the air.

"Welcome back, I am quidditch commentator Lee Jordan, coming to you live, from my old stomping grounds of Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. We are about to interview the competitors in the main event of tomorrow nights WWN wrestling showcase, Halloween Hell. So with out further a due, let me introduce the challenger for the title, 'The Wiz Kid' Harry Potter." Harry's music played from some where as he walked into shot from behind the director. He was wearing cut off jeans and a black T-shirt with a picture of a green dragon on the front, and on the back in red lettering read '_The Dragon Slayer_'.

"Welcome Harry." Lee said as the two shook hands and Harry picked up a wizarding microphone.

"Thanks Lee." Harry replied.

"So, tomorrow night you will step into the ring in your professional début?"

"Actually Lee," Harry began "It won't be my début at all. I wrestled in the Muggle world for five months, my Muggle Boren students are always talking about matches or having me sign posters. I am a former World Champion of the biggest promotions in England. But tomorrow night will be the first time I lace up my boots for an exclusively wizarding audience."

"How are you feeling, heading into such a huge match?"

"Well Lee, I have to say I am bloody shitting it! I have no idea what to expect from the Dragon. My first wizerding match being the main event is stressful enough, but having the gold being on the line makes it even worse, I really don't want to be embarrassed."

"You mention the Dragon, dose he pose a threat to you?"

"Every one you step into the ring with is a threat. But Dragon is the Champ. There is a reason he is carrying 30lbs of gold round his waist, it literally means, until some one can prove other wise, that he is the Best in the business right now. He has been wrestling five months and is the champion, which is something that no other wrestler in the wizarding world has done, there is a reason that he is the champion."

"What's the reason?"

Harry grinned fiercely, "He hasn't wrestled Harry Potter."

"What was your reaction to The Dragon removing his mask earlier this month?"

"Obviously shock. I mean surly Draco Malfoy's wrestling name should have been 'The Incredible Bouncing Ferret.'" Harry chuckled "But seriously, anyone who has had any thing to do with Hogwarts these last 8 years knows that there is no love lost between us. He revealed his identity to get into my head, play mind games with me."

"Did it work?" Lee probed.

"Yes and no. No, because he is just another wrestler, just another wrestler for me to show up and pin, 1. 2. 3. But on the other hand, we have always been opposites. I am told by the students that our duels and fights are the stuff of legend. Since day one we didn't get on, and it's not hard to see why."

"Tell us about it."

"Well I guess the first one was I was sorted into Gryffindor, and he went to Slytherin. I played Quidditch in first year, and was damn good, had the newest broom in the wizarding world, the Nimbus 2000. In second year he tried to compete, buying his way onto the Slytherin team with Nimbus 2001's for the entire team. And I still whipped his ass. I competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he became a prefect. He led Professor Umbridges Inquisitional squad. I formed the DA. Then we were both named Quidditch Captains. Really, we should have just lobbed them out and proved which one of us has the bigger balls. Tomorrow night is just another chapter in the long running Potter/Malfoy fude. I personally hope it will be the last chapter, but it will most definitely be a pivotal one."

"Thank you Harry, stick around after the break I will interview The Champion, then there will be the official way in. Don't go anywhere, we will be right back!" Lee smiled at the camera

"And we are out. 2 minutes every body." The director called.

"Welcome back, I am joined now by the Green Dragon!" Lee declared. The camera panned out to show Malfoy standing wearing green robes and his Dragon mask. "Thank you for joining us champ." Lee extended his hand. Malfoy merely stared at it.

"Your welcome, _Jordan_." Lee let his hand drop to his side.

"Dragon, what are your thoughts on your opponent?"

"Potter doesn't deserve a title shot. Who has he beaten in the wizarding world of wrestling? No one! Potter is wrestling me because he is booking the show."

"So, you think that…" Jordon continued.

"It is now time for the official weigh in." Lee Jordon spoke in a hushed tone of voice "Residing over the proceedings, is the old man we all know and love, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood behind a set of scales. "Challenger first I think." Harry stepped forward, now wearing only shorts. He stepped onto the scales, "The Challenger Wiz Kid Harry Potter weighs 233lbs." Harry stepped off the scales, as Malfoy, also only dressed in shorts stood in front of the scales. He didn't have a dark mark. Harry didn't know what to think. "The Champion, the Green Dragon weighs in at 234lbs." Malfoy stepped back and picked up his title belt kissed the plate as Dumbledore began to speak again "Dragon, as is tradition, I will take your title and hold it for safe keeping this evening in the secure room where all the other titles are being kept." Malfoy handed over the belt to the head master then stood to face Harry and extended his hand. Harry took the hand and stared into the eyes of the opponent as Lee spoke in the background.

"That's all we have time for tonight folks, be sure to join us tomorrow for Halloween Hell. On behalf of Fred & George Weasley reporting from the castle, I am Lee Jordan, Good night."

The room where the title belts where being kept was dark and cold. All the titles were on red velvet cushions that sat on top of pedestals. There was a crack of light under the door and a figure walked into the room and tapped one of the belts with his wand. "_Portus!_"

**_A/N_**

**_Have you spotted who's done it yet? Mwuhahahahaha!_**

**_Thanks as always to my brilliant Beta Nikky_**

**_I know i havnt updated in a while, but my life went crazey for a wile and i have lost all the chapter files i all ready had written for this fic, but I am going to start the drafts tonight.  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: this story is OU and is based on prequiles that i havent yet written but they do exist on paper and in planning so some things may be confuseing particularly in this chapter where i refer to things that you havent yet had the chance to read. think of this as Star Wars ep 4: A new hope (NOT A SLASH I SWARE!!!) and my next fic offering Star Wars ep 1: a Phantom menise (i promise it will be better than the movie!)_

CHAPTER 16

Harry stood in front of the Elite members of the DA. He had been teaching them shooting techniques since 5am. He shot red sparks from his wand and the students all ceased shooting. Harry removed the ear protectors he was wearing and the squad did the same.

"Good shooting," he began, "remember, stay alert, and if there is any trouble contact an order member. Weapons are tight, that means you don't shoot unless you are either ordered to, or an unforgivable curse is used." Harry glanced at his watch. "OK, its 8am. You're stood down until 4 o'clock this after noon, go sleep, clean your weapons and relax. One more thing before you go, Hermione?" Hermione started to hand around felt badges. "These are patches that go on your right arm, just underneath your shoulder. You are now 'The Hogwarts Protectors', or HP for short. All right, Dismissed." Harry watched as the HP filed out of the room of requirement, Hermione and Ginny wandered over.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked once the HP had all left.

"Yeah I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, I had to organise some last minute stuff, and it took a lot longer then I thought it would. I'll be glad after tonight is over. What time are your parents arriving?" Harry said, turning to Ginny.

"Around three-ish, why?" She replied.

"I need a word with Arthur and Molly, is all. I will invite them for tea in my office."

"I'm sure that Mum would enjoy that," Ginny began, then she leant into Harry's ear, her voice lowering into a husky whisper, "but in the mean time Professor, I'm taking you to bed."

* * *

"Are things in order Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, Sire. The wards will come into effect as soon as Potter Apparates in." Wormtail replied, his voice quavering slightly.

"You have done well my servant, I am pleased with you. Perhaps you would like to have the first turn with young Ginevere Weasley?"

"My Lord, you are most kind."

* * *

Harry sleep was abruptly brought to a halt around 1pm, when angry shouting intruded into his head from the sitting room. 

"HE IS YOUR TEACHER GINNY!" Ron roared.

"I AM WELL AWARE OF _THAT_ RON! I GET HIM EVERY DAY!" Ginny screamed back.

"AND HOW OFTEN HAS HE HAD YOU?" Ron snarled.

Harry heard the sound of the slap from his bed, he pulled on the pair of shorts that had been hastily removed hours earlier, Harry picked up his wand off the bedside table before entering the room to see Ron, dressed similarly to Harry, with his fist raised at Ginny.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Ron's arms snapped to his sides and he fell backwards onto the couch. Harry looked around to see Ginny, eyes blazing with rage, wearing one of his t-shirts, that went to just above her knee, there was no need to guess what had sparked off that argument, Hermione stood at her doorway in a dressing gown, she nodded at Harry, Harry returned the nod. Harry moved to stand over the fallen Ron, he knelt down beside his former best friend and whispered quite calmly into his ear, "If I ever see you raise your hand to Ginny again, Ron, I will cut your balls off." Harry stood up staring Ron in the eyes. "Now I am going to take the spell off, but if you get pissy Ron, I WILL put you in the hospital wing! _Finite Incantartum._" Ron got to his feet, his face a picture of his anger.

"Don't even think about it Ron. You did the exact same thing when you found Hermione and I in bed at Grimauld Place in our sixth year. And last Halloween, when I was with Parvati. Jesus Christ Ron, what happened, we used to be friends!" Harry sat down across from Ron, Ginny sat beside him, he could still feel the rage radiating from her, and Herminie slowly crossed the room and sat beside Ron.

"You shagged Hermione. You knew I was in love with her, and you still did it!" Ron accused.

"To be fair Ron, she was my girlfriend, we where in love and weren't you shagging Cho, then Parvati?"

"That's not the point, Potter." Ron snarled.

"Then what is the point Ron?" Harry returned calmly.

Ron sighed. "All my life, I haven't had two fucking knuts to rub together. Hand me down books, hand me down robes, hell, even a hand me down pet! But you. You had every, damn, thing. Good looks, natural quidditch player, a fortune that you won't ever be able to spend. You couldn't let me have her, could you Harry?" The use of his first name wasn't lost on Harry, as he lent forward and replied softly.

"It wasn't my choice to make mate. You cant help who you fall in love with. Me and Hermione, we had some fun, she was my best friend, she still is, she was there for me in a time that no one else could have been. I had just lost Sirius, so how could I go to Remus? He was suffering just as bad, except he was living at Grimauld Place, amongst Sirius' belongings. I couldn't have talked to Ginny, we didn't know each other quite so well, even though I would have trusted her with my life. I couldn't talk to you either Ron, I had just gotten you really badly hurt. Hell I didn't even want to talk to Hermione, but she caught me with the blade, she was there with me when I needed some one, she broke through my own shields and helped me. And I fell in love with her. You two were always going to end up together, this just delayed the inevitable."

"Why did you have to shag her? Why couldn't you have just let it be?"

"I didn't shag her Ron. We made love, there is a difference, and she seduced me the first time. Then you two cheated together. That damn near broke my fucking heart. Parvati and I were both gutted, so we took comfort with each other for a few hours. Hermione chose you Ron, you can't have your cake and eat it too." Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Harry continued to talk. "I never blamed you, did you know that? The weeks that we spent apart, I was giving you and Hermione space to get to know each other better, and get comfortable around each other. That gave me and Ginny here, a chance to get to know each other, and my head finally caught on to what my heart had been telling me for months, I fancied her, so I asked her to the ball, you went with Hermione, the rest is history. As for how often Ginny and I have slept together, well this morning was our second time. I'm meeting with Molly and Arthur soon, I have to go get ready. Sort yourself out Ron." Harry stood, sighed sadly and went to his room, Ginny followed him.

"Harry…" she began.

"Leave it Gin, please. The ball is in his court now."

* * *

"Harry dear," began Molly Weasley, after Harry had poured them tea, "Thank you for inviting us. We were beginning to think Hedwig had a bad wing!" 

"You're welcome Molly. But I'm afraid I have ulterior motives for inviting you."

Arthur looked up from his tea. "You haven't gotten my little girl in trouble, have you?"

Harry began choking on his scone. "Wha…? God no! No sir, of course not!" Molly chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"Well come along now dear, spit it out." She encouraged.

"Arthur, Molly, I love you both dearly, your like the family I never had. You made me part of your family, I wanted to ask you if you minded if our family ties became a little more official?" Arthur winked at Molly.

"You're a little bit old for adoption lad." Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"Adoption? What? That's not what I meant!" Harry stammered.

"Then what are you trying to say dear?" Said Molly, grinning.

"IwanttoaskforGinny'shandinmarriage!" He blurted out.

"What's that Harry? I didn't quite catch it." Arthur said, his smile widening.

"I want to ask you permission fro me to marry Ginny." Harry finally managed.

"Ok then son, let's hear it." Arthur continued, he had decided he was in no way going to make this easy.

"Hear what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, you didn't _ask_ us dear; you told us you wanted to ask us. We could come back another time if you like." Molly said.

"Arthur, Molly, would you do me the great honour, of allowing me to have your daughters hand in marriage?"

Molly pulled Harry into one of her bone-crushing hugs with tears in her eyes. "Of course you can ask her to marry you Harry."

Arthur extended his hand to shake Harry's. "Well done lad, knew we would get there in the end. When were you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, in the ring after the show goes off the air." After their tea Harry had to dash down to the quiddich pitch to get ready for the show

_AN:_

_Thanks again to Nikki for this chapter._


	17. Hogwarts Hallaween Hell pt1

Halloween Hell Part 1

Harry ran the last few yards to the quiddich pitch. He was late and he knew it but he simply had to talk to Molly and Arthur. He ran into the locker room and saw the HP gathered in their fatigue gear, their weapons noticeable at their right hips.

"OK" Harry began. "Cover up with robes, no sense it tipping our hands too early or starting a panic, remember people weapons tight! Circulate in the crowd no less than three, no more than four in a group. Those on the show, well you can't obviously ware your gear when you hit the ring but I want you to gear up as soon as you have showered, don't worry about Malfoy seeing you, its tradition that we have separate locker rooms, so I will be in hear and he will be in the Slitherin locker room, the rest of you change in either the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff locker rooms, your names are posted on the door if your ment to be in their. Now I have to go talk to the students involved with the show." Harry turned and left the room, the students in the show followed him out to the ring.

* * *

Ginny, Julius Malfoy, Dick and Nicky stood around him in the ring, Albus Dumbledore stood beside him holding four straws. 

"Professor Potter and I decided that the fairest way to decide which of you would be the winner of your match would be to have you draw straws." Dumbledore began. "The shortest straw wins it. Ladies first I think" before offering the straws to Nicky who drew the longest straw. "Alas Miss Bruster, this means you will be eliminated first, Mr. Bancroft next?" Dick drew a slightly shorter straw. "Mr. Malfoy" he drew a shorter straw again. "Mr. Bancroft I'm afraid you won't be our champion, Miss Weasly?" Ginny drew the shortest straw. "Congratulations Miss Weasly, good luck to all of you, now I think I will go to the locker rooms and pick my spot. Good luck tonight, Professor Potter" Dumbledore climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp that Harry had Herminie transfigure, leavening Harry in the ring with his four prize students.

"Ok guys, you know what to do, you have the match worked out and the finishes are good, pros couldn't do any better. Just remember your training, if some thing goes wrong don't stress, move on to the next spot and forget about the mistake, if you really get in trouble Dumbledore will guide you. Remember, have fun and don't hit each other too hard!"

* * *

"Wormtiail, is every thing prepared?" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord, I am just about to apperate to the Forbidden Forest to get into position to deliver your message to potter."

"Is the mole ready?"

"Young Draco reports so Sire"

"Very Well summon my servants to the appointed place and tell Malfoy to go ahead with the plan as ordered."

"As you say My Lord"

Wormtail bowed low and backed away from his master's throne.

* * *

Harry sat in his locker room watching the show on a small monitor, Herminie stood next to him dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with Wiz-Kid printed on it, Ginny was in the bathroom aria changing for her match. Their was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry shouted, not taking his eyes of the monitor. Ron walked in and coffed softly, Harry glared at him, he was wearing his DA uniform, his weapon holstered at his right hip.

"Can we talk Harry?" he asked.

"Harry again am I? Sure Ron, say your peace"

"I'm Sorry Harry." Ron mumbled "I didn't know you where at the funerals or at the hospital, I was angry at having to deal with all that stuff. I was hurt that you didn't write to me. That and I'm a stupid git."

"Your right Ron, you are a stupid git, but not for any of that stuff, just because if you weren't a stupid git that you wouldn't be you!" Harry stood up; Ron extended his hand, Harry ignored it and pulled Ron into a ruff embrace.

* * *

In the stadium Colin Creevely is standing in the ring.

"_Lady's and Gentlemen, the following is the Minerva McGonagall memorial Battle Royal! This match is open to all current students of Hogwarts as well as Gryffindor Alumni. The match is decided when all the contenders are thrown over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor; the winner is the last person to be in the ring. Introducing first, a Gryffindor Alumni and former Hogwarts Professor, Lady's and gentlemen I give you The Last Marauder Remus 'Moony' Lupin!_" Moony got a good response from the assembled crowd.

Harry watched with Ron, Herminie and Ginny from his monitor, he was glad to see Remus win, and was even more glad to hear him dedicate his victory not only to McGonagall but also his parents and Sirus.

"Are you ready Gin?" Herminie asked standing.

"As ready as I am ever going to be" standing as well. Harry stood and pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently

"Remember what you have been taught, keep an eye on Julius Malfoy, I don't think it's him, but we could be wrong. Good luck!"

Herminie and Ginny left the room, Harry pulled out his wrestling gear and headed for the showers wile the introductions where going on.

* * *

"_Lady's and Gentlemen_" began Colin "_Allow me to present the referee for the up coming contest. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!_" the song Abracadabra played the headmaster to the ring, Dumbledore was dressed in black and white robes. The Weasly twins decided that they should join Lee Jordon on commentary for this match, since their little sister was competing.

"Dumbledore should be a good referee." Stated Lee

"I don't know Lee, he is kind of crazy" said Fred

"That's true brother mine; do you even think he can count to three?"

"Dunno, guess we will see"

Dumbledore entered the ring before Colin spoke again. "_And now ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a fatal four way elimination bout and it is for the **HOGWARTS CHAMPIONSHIP**. First, accompanied to the ring by Head of Ravenclaw house Professor Flitwick, Nicky Bruster!_" Nicky came to the ring dressed in a simple one piece blue leotard with black boots and pads, she received a reasonable response.

"The Wiz Kid told me that this girl was incredibly strong" Began Jordon

"She will be smart as well, what with her being a Ravenclaw" Fred Continued

"And you just know that she has her eyes on the prize, I remember her, she was starting Hogwarts when we where finishing, very ambitious."

Colin continued with his introductions. "_Next to the ring" the lights changed to a dark green and dramatic music played. "Accompanied by Head of Slitherin House Professor Snape, hailing from the Chamber of Secrets, The Black Dragon Julius Malfoy_" The Slitherins where booed. Julius was dressed in a black long sleeved singlet with green boots and pads as well as a dark green mask.

"This young man has a big advantage, he is the nephew of the Champion Green Dragon" Lee began

"True Lee, but he comes from the chamber of secrets, we know that the Wiz Kid sealed it years ago!"

"Yeah, just ask our Ginny about that!"

"_And now introducing our third combatant_" Colin began again, "_He comes to us from Nottinghamshire accompanied by Professor Sprout, Big D._" Bancroft got virtually no reaction from the crowd. Dressed in simple black baggy pants and carrying his beaters bat

"A seventh year student, rumored to be heading to the Chudly Cannons when he is done in school, he is a mean beater that's for sure" Said Jordon

"A mean beater is he?" started Fred

"That's because he never played against us Brother mine." Finished Gorge

"True, but that bat could be a factor" finished Fred, pointing to the bat

"He shouldn't be using it fellas, this is a not a no disqualifications match" Lee reminded the audience.

"_And Finally_" Colin began, "_To be accompanied to the ring by the co head of Gryffindor House Professor Granger, the Flaming Phoenix, Guinevere Weasley_"

Ginny and Herminie where flashed into the ring by Dumbledore's phoenix Falks.

"What an entrance by the Phoenix." Commented Lee

"Indeed. She is my pick to win this match" began George

"Mine too brother dearest, but she needs to watch out for The Dragon in this one, he is all ready staring holes thru her"

The bell sounded and the match was underway.

_AN: this chapter was orrigonally 8 pages long, so i split it down into 2. The second part will be up before the end of the week._

_I just want to take the time to say thank you to all my reviewers, you sort of inspierd me to finally finnish this story, i welcome any reviews and questions and i try to reply personally to all of them._

One more thing. I need a BETA any takers?


	18. Hogwarts Hallaween Hell pt2

_AN: strong language in this chapter, their is alot of scean changes in this chapter this is done to show the time scail of events; I dont own Harry Potter but i sure as hell wished i did!  
_

**Halloween Hell Part 2**

Harry and Ron stay silent in the locker room watching the match; Harry began to put on his wrestling gear. Finally wrapping red tape around his hand and wrist, their was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called. Draco Malfoy entered the room also dressed to wrestle, his mask tucked into the belt of his pants and title belt over his shoulder.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Shut up Weasel! I am hear to talk to Potter not you!" Malfoy snapped. "Good luck out their tonight Potter." Malfoy extended his hand to Harry who took it. Ron looked on in amazement.

"You too Malfoy, no funny shit, stick to what we have planned!" Harry said quietly looking Malfoy in the eye.

* * *

"The Phoenix behind the Black Dragon now, kicks to the back of the head! What leg extension, cover. 1..2..3! She wins it!" Lee Jordon screamed on commentary. 

"You're the Winner of the Match AND NEW CHAMPION OF HOGWARTS…" Colin began as Dumbledore raised Ginny's arm in the air "The Flaming Phoenix, Guinevere Weasley!"

Harry watched on in his locker room, his smile evident, he was proud of all his students, they had truly given the WWN a match they could be proud of.

As Hermione and Ginny came back into the room, Harry embraced them both, but stayed quiet; a younger student came into the room to tell Harry that it was time for him to go to the ring.

* * *

"Lady's and Gentlemen, it is now time for our MAIN EVENT!" Colin cried. Some rock music started up and Harry began walking to the ring. 

"This young challenger has all the tools to make it big in the world of wizard wrestling" began Lee "the youngest Seeker of the century, youngest Hogwarts Champion in the Tri- Wizard Tournament, Tri-Wizard Tournament winner, Harry Potter has it all."

"True Lee" began Fred

"But lets not count out the Green Dragon though," finished George

The lights went out and the pitch was plunged into darkness. Their was a giant growl coming from over the Forbidden Forest.

"What in the hell is that Lee?" asked Fred looking over head.

A huge Hungarian Horntail swooped over the pitch and landed near the ring.

"Bloody hell, it's a dragon!" replied George.

Malfoy slipped down from the back of the dragon and climbed into the ring, the bell sounded to tell Collin that he could continue.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, it is now time for your Hogwarts Halloween Hell Main Event of the Evening! The man in charge when the bell rings, Hogwarts senior referee, Dennis Creevey. The match is scheduled for one fall and has been dually sanctioned by the department of Magical Games and Sports in the British Ministry of Magic, and it is for the Wizard Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight championship of the world. On my left, the challenger, he weighed in yesterday at 223 pounds, he hails from Goderics Hollow and comes to us by way of Old London Town; I give you your Number One Contender, The Wiz Kid Harry Potter!"

The crowd went wild for Harry, as he mounted the turnbuckles and waved to the crowd.

"And in the corner to my right, he comes from the Chamber of Secrets, he weighed in yesterday at 224 pounds, he is the raining and Defending Heavy Weight Champion of the World, Lady's and gentlemen I give to you, THE GREEN DRAGON!" the fans booed and jeered Malfoy loudly.

The bell sounded and the two young men wrestled back and forth for thirty minutes, neither seeming to have the advantage, trading holds and counter holds.

"They are putting on a wrestling clinic out their," exclaimed Lee Jordan.

The match was flowing perfectly and the assembled audience was into the action, responding with cheers and applause every time Harry hit a big move and boos, hisses and jeers whenever Malfoy did.

After about another five minutes of this intense action Harry laid Malfoy out with a big pile driver.

"Now The Wiz Kid climbs the turn buckle. What is it?"

"We all know how well Potter can fly," chipped in Gorge.

"Youngest seeker of the century would you believe it?" added Fred

Harry took a deep breath, and leapt as high as he could pushing his hips out forward, going head over heels and landing a picture perfect shooting star press on Malfoy's chest.

"That's his finisher lady's and gentlemen, he calls it the Lightning Bolt." explained Jordan as Dennis counted the three signaling Harry as the winner of the match.

Fire works exploded above the pitch and the audience gave the two young athletes standing ovations.

* * *

Back in the locker room Harry quickly showered, barely saying a word to Ron, Hermione or Ginny. He dressed in his DA uniform and strapped his gun to his right hip. 

"You really don't think that their will be trouble do you?" asked Ginny attentively.

"I don't know love, but it is possible, and it's Malfoy. You need to head out now for the

Rumble match. Good luck out there."

* * *

Draco Malfoy shrunk his bags and put them in his pocket, pulled out his Nimbus 2001 and enlarged it and finally pulled on his invisibility cloak. He stuck his head around the locker room door. 

"_Stuperfly_," he whispered knocking out Tonks and taking off, hovering above the ring watching the royal Rumble. It looked like that mangy werewolf and the red head slag where the last two competitors. He pointed his wand downwards at some one sitting beside the ring.

"**_Imperi__o_**"

* * *

Harry was standing by the curtain with black robes over his uniform, the title belt sparkling over his right shoulder. Kingsley Shacklebolt ran up to him. 

"Harry!" he called just as Ginny dumped Remus out of the ring to win the rumble match.

"Kingsley I don't have a lot of time, I have to go to the ring" Harry explained hurriedly, his music starting.

"Malfoy is gone!"

"FUCK! Find him! Get body's in the crowd, and in the air." Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione standing beside him "weapons are loose, shoot to kill, confirm!" he ordered.

"Weapons loose, shoot to kill" said Ron.

"Spread the word, I have to get out there now."

* * *

Malfoy watched as Ginny won the match, he pointed his wand once again at his patsy in the stadium, but before he could give orders he heard Potters music. 

"Shit!" he muttered, were they on to him?

* * *

Remus Lupin was leaning against the top rope, Ginny came charging at him, he hooked his arms over the rope and braced himself for the impact. 

Ginny charged him with force; he pushed his weight back as Harry had taught him earlier in the week, and somersaulted backwards over the rope eliminating him from the match.

"You're the Winner Phoenix," Collin called into the mic.

Ginny celebrated, Remus slid back into the ring and handed Ginny her title and shook her hand, he was in on the surprise and was trying to keep Ginny ring side for Harry.

Harry's music hit. Every one watched the entrance way for a few minutes before a very flustered Harry came walking out, title belt draped over his shoulder. He was looking to the sky. Remus met him half way and they did a fake stare down.

"Malfoy stunned Tonks and got away." Harry explained hurriedly and then brushed past him locking eyes on his Ginny in the ring.

"Lady's and Gentlemen please be standing for your NEW WWN CHAMPION OF THE WORLD. THE WIZ KID HARRY POTTER!"

Harry climbed into the ring and pulled Ginny into a close embrace, she felt him push his gun in the back of her pants. Harry pulled away and took the microphone from Colin.

"We have had a hell of a show hear Lady's and Gentlemen, but there is just one more piece of business to take care of…"

* * *

Malfoy looked on. This was perfect; Potter was actually going to propose. That would definitely be an advantage to the master. He glanced around him, Kingsley Shacklebolt was flying round as well as a few members of the DA 

"Fuck," he muttered "come on Potter, I haven't got all night!"

* * *

Harry sank to his knee, as if in pain. But kept hold of Ginny's hand, he looked up at her and then raised the mic. 

"Ginny, you are my heart and soul. I love you more than life it's self, hell I even love you more than wrestling! Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He shoved the mic at Ginny, worrying that she may say no.

Ginny couldn't talk, she was so shocked, tears in her eyes she smiled and said yes! The whole place went crazy the crowd started to applause and scream.

* * *

Malfoy watched as his patsy got into the ring, he muttered a spell and watched as the patsy drew its wand and pointed it at Ginny Weasly, she disappeared. 

"**_AVADA KADAVRA_**!" he yelled killing the patsy before summoning the Dark Mark "_**Morsmordor**_!" he sped away before his position became compromised.

* * *

Harry and Ginny kissed, Colin joined them in the ring, shook Harry's hand and hugged Ginny handing her title belt to her, he then drew his wand and pointed it at the belt. 

"_Porous_," he said Ginny disappeared. Harry whirled around his wand drawn but a flash of green light hit Colin right in the chest killing him. People all around him screamed at the presence of the Dark Mark.

"GINNY" Harry screamed tears streaming down his face "GINNY!"

_AN: thanks everybody for your reviews. also thanks to my Beta Harryginny4343_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: This chapter contains sceans of a sexual nature that some readers may find disturbing, and lots of swareing_

**Chapter 19**

"I will kill him, seriously fucking kill the slimy little bastard!" raged Harry, pacing around Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, calm down, this will not solve any thing," Dumbledore advised.

"CALM DOWN? How the fuck am I supposed to be calm when my fiancé was just kidnapped in front of thousands of witnesses?"

"Tell us again, Harry, what happened."

"Well I was standing in the ring, she had accepted my proposal and we kissed, Colin came in, shook my hand and then hugged Ginny, cased a spell, presumably activating the port key. Then BOOM poor Colin was hit with an Avada Kadavra, then the dark mark appeared above the pitch." Harry explained for the tenth time. "Ron, go to the DA, they deserve to know what's going on, have them patrol the castle, one DA with one HP member, tell them to keep their eyes open." Ron hurried from the room. "Hermione, is there any way to trace the portkey?" He asked, clutching at straws now, he knew.

"It's possible, if Colin set the portkey as well as triggering it, but we will need to see his wand," she answered with a worried look on her face.

"Get the wand, I don't care if you need to shoot Fudge, but get me that wand!" Hermione hurried from the room to where Colin's body was being kept under Auror guard.

"Is there any thing the order can do Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked from a chair, Molly crying beside him.

"Alas, not until we know where she is being held. Then and only then can we act. In the mean time, I would advise you all to go and rest, we shall hopefully have more information in the morning," Harry led Molly and Arthur Weasley to his and Hermione's rooms and transfigured one of the couches into a bed, then went to his own room changed and lay down on his bed where finally a fitful sleep took him.

* * *

Ginny landed with a bump on her back. She reached down and pulled her wand out of her boot. The room was dark but she could make out that she was in a stone cell. The door opened and death eaters came into the room. Ginny counted three of them, all wearing the black masks. She moved her wand up her sleeve, preferring her captures not find it straight away. She slowly moved her left hand behind her back finding the berretta Harry had tucked in their, breathing a sigh of relief to find it still in her possession. One of the death eaters moved forward. 

"You will come with us," he simply stated.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"You are here because our Master commands it and you will follow us now!" he said more forcefully.

Ginny stood up and followed the three Death Eaters. 'Dumb sons of bitches have no operational experience' she thought. 'They should have at least checked me for a wand, if not tied my hands behind me. Oh well their mistake' with that she brought her weapon up, flicking the safety catch off in mid swing, she took aim and buried a single bullet in the back of the nearest Death Eaters head. The loud noise of the gun going off caused the other two Death Eaters to turn; once again she buried bullets in their skulls, watching them die instantly, her face smeared in their blood. She picked up one of their wands and took off in the opposite directions, twisting and turning in the endless corridors, finally coming to a large hall, about half the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall. There where 20 death eaters sitting at tables eating and chatting, that is until they saw her. She was hit by four stunners and went down.

* * *

Harry woke up, he looked at his clock, he had only been asleep for an hour, and he felt tired and hungry, not to mention in pain from his match earlier in the evening, though it felt like days ago to him now. The only thing on his mind right now was Ginny. He pulled on a t-shirt and wandered into the sitting room, where all of the Weasley clan and Hermione where gathered. 

Fred looked up as he came into the room and moved over to make room on the couch for Harry.

"Harry dear," Molly began "no one blames you. This wasn't your fault"

"No. it was my fault, I shouldn't have come back, I should have stayed away." Harry replied.

"Nonsense son," Arthur began "you brightened up her life, especially when she wrote to us to tell us you had come back to Hogwarts and that you were dating again."

"I'll find her, Mr. Weasley, and when I do I swear to god I will bring her home safe and sound."

"Good lad."

"Then I am going after Draco Malfoy, I will put a bullet through his knees then drag him by his hair back to Hogwarts and I will personally execute him!" Harry said with a far away look in his eye.

"Here mate," Ron said handing him a drink. "Drink this, it will help."

Harry took the shot and downed it in one.

* * *

"_Enervate_" Ginny opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She was tied to a cold stone table. "Nice try there Weasel. You gave us a run for our money." Malfoy drawled. "I could never see what Potter saw in you, but in that costume, well…" Malfoy ran his hand over Ginny's breasts. She spat at him. "**_Crucio_**!" he held her in the spell for 3 seconds, watching her rive in front of him, feeling himself becoming aroused. "Every time you stop one of my advances you will feel the cruciatus curse, that was three seconds, feels like for ever doesn't it?" Ginny nodded. "Next time it will be five seconds." Malfoy continued his exploration of her upper body, pawing at her breasts painfully. When he put his hands under her shirt and bra she closed her eyes. "Eyes open Weasel. I want you to look at me while I fondle you." 

Malfoy continued his examination down her body, groping her thighs, scratching them with long nails.

"You know it's a shame, the Dark Lord has promised you to Wormtail first, because I would love to put my cock inside your tight pussy right now. Have you suck it first."

"You put your little tiddler anywhere near my mouth Malfoy and I will bite it off!" she snared. He punched her, knocking her unconscious

* * *

The extended Weasley clan sat round the table in Harry & Hermione's living room, no one was talking, talking would have wasted valuable drinking time. There were three empty bottles of Jack Daniels and countless Butterbeer bottles strewn around. No one looked at any one else, each lost in his or her own thoughts. 

A flash of fire and Falks materialized in front of Harry and dropped a letter in his lap.

_Harry _

_Come to my office with the Weasleys. Bring the map!_

_AD_

"_Accio Map_!" Harry muttered lazily weaving his wand, catching the Marauders' Map when it flew towards him. "The old man wants us in his office. We should probably floo there," he slurd, having difficulty standing up.

_AN: well their you go. whats next for Ginny? will they find her? will their be a happy ever after? and will we ever get to Christmass?_

_Thanks once again for your reviews and thanks to my beta harryginny4343_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Their will be bad language so be aware. sceans of sexual activity may cause discomfert for some readers  
_

Chapter 20

Ginny regained consciousness. She appeared to be standing up; she realized however, that she was chained to a wall. She was tied by her wrists over her head and dangling with her feet about a foot from the floor. 'OK Gin,' she thought 'It's going to be ok, Harry wouldn't abandon me, and I just need to hold out. Take stock, what do I have that I can use?' she looked around the room, directly opposite her was a table with her wand, gun and cloths. She glanced down at her body; she was now naked and very, very cold. To the left was another table with a baseball bat, thumb screws and a large knife. She knew what this meant. "Torture!" she gasped out loud. She risked glancing to her right, there was the door, beside the door was a hose and a large metal box, it was shut. Ginny didn't know if she should be thankful for that.

* * *

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "Activate the map. Mr. Weasley be prepared to go where I send you."

Harry laid the map on the headmaster's desk and touched it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." the blank parchment changed, ink began running over it revealing a map of Hogwarts. The Weasleys, Headmaster and Snape all gathered around the map. Studying it for any thing out of the ordinary.

"THERE!" yelled Hermione. "The entrance hall, heading for the doors, its Wormtail. Seal the doors!"

Dumbledore stood up straight and concentrated for a moment.

"It's done. Mr. Weasley, Severus. Alive please," Ron and Snape started out the room.

"The Map," Harry called after them. "If he can't get out of the main doors he might try one of the passageways. The Honeydukes one probably." He passed the map to Ron then turned to look at the headmaster. "I need Veritaserum. I want to question him!"

"All in good time Harry. It would appear that Lord Voldemort has a communiqué for you." Dumbledore handed Harry an envelope.

_Professor Harry Potter_

_The Staff Table_

_The Great Hall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry quickly broke the dark mark seal on the pack and withdrew the parchment.

_Potter_

_I have your girlfriend, soon Wormtail will be ravaging her and young Mister Malfoy is pumping her for information as we speak. If you want to see your whore alive then you will come to the White Cliffs of Dover on November 11th at 11pm. come alone._

* * *

"You know Weasel, you have a very nice body, it would be a shame if I had to dismember it. What are Potters plans?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't know Malfoy. As far as I know he doesn't have any yet." Replied Ginny, trying to sound confident but no doubt failing.

Malfoy removed a set of brass knuckles from his pocket. "Last Chance Weasel."

"I really don't know!" she said again more forcefully.

Malfoy punched her in the stomach with the knuckles.

"From now on Weasel I will only ask you a question once; if you want to live to see another day then you would do well to be truthful with me. Let's start with something simpler shall we? What is your name?"

"Ginerva Weasley" she replied trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in a place protected by a fidelus charm and I am not the secret keeper therefore I can't tell you."

"Who is your secret keeper?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Where do you go to School?"

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry"

"Tell me of your activities at Hogwarts."

"I am Head Girl, captain of Gryffindor quiddich team, leader of Dumbledore's Army and a cornel in the Hogwarts Protectors."

"What is Dumbledore's Army?"

"The DA is a group of students that meets to learn how to defend ourselves against the Death Eaters and also your half blood master!"

Malfoy punched her again, this time in the side cracking at least one rib, Ginny began to bleed from her mouth.

"You will have respect when you talk about the Dark Lord! Now tell me of the Hogwarts Protectors"

"We are an elite detachment of the DA. We train in the use of both muggle and magical weapons. We are Hogwarts last line of defense."

Malfoy seemed to consider this for a moment.

He took a step towards Ginny and examined her naked body.

"You know Weasel, the more I look at your nice shaved pussy the more I want to put my cock in it. Is it tight?" he took a step closer and Ginny cringed backwards.

"Its ten seconds of Cruciatis now Weasley. Maybe just a finger lets see what you smell like!"

* * *

"Tell me what I want to know Wormtail or I will drug you then kill you myself!" snarled Harry an inch away from the traitors face.

"I won't tell you any thing Potter. I will never willingly betray my master!"

Harry drew his gun and cocked it placing it at Wormtails temple.

"Like you betrayed my parents you mean? Oh you will tell me what you know Wormtail, but the harder you fight me the worse the rest of your life gets. Tell me Wormtail, what do you know of the muggle IRA?"

Wormtail whimpered.

"Ah, so you have heard of them then? Well you see they have a number of non-lethal but incredibly painful punishments for their prisoners. I read one where they put the victims head against the curb of a road and then kick them in the back of the head, obviously breaking the jaw but unfortunately most of the time also fracturing their skull as well nearly all the time killing them. Certainly leaving them unable and most unwilling to talk to any one. Fortunately for you Wormtail, I need you to talk. What I don't need from you however is the ability to walk. Last chance before I blow out the back of one of your knees. Tell me where she is!"

Wormtail stared directly in front of himself. Harry motioned to Ron who had been standing in the corner.

"Which one Ron? Left or right?"

"Why not flip a coin? Hey Wormtail, do you have a Knut I can borrow?" asked Ron in a casual voice.

"I got you covered Ron. Heads right, tails left?"

"Sounds fair to me. But I get to shoot him!" Ron added.

"Hell no! My idea I get to go first, you can shoot the other one if he doesn't talk" replied Harry.

"Dude, she is my sister!" rebutted Ron

"She is my Fiancé mate, and this sack of shit did betray my parents and made Sirius take the bloody blame," countered Harry.

Ron seemed to think about this for a moment. "Rock, Parchment, Scissors?" he suggested.

"On three then," said Harry making a fist. "One"

"Two"

"Three"

Ron came down as a Rock, Harry as Parchment.

"Unlucky mate, looks like I'm first. You want to toss the coin?"

"Sure"

Ron tossed the coin in the air and it landed on…

_AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA a cliffy! And a good one too. Well will wormtail tell all? Will he get his knee blown off? Will they rescue poor Ginny before Malfoy pumps her some more? The answer to all this and more in the next exciting addition of Harry Potter and the Last Battle._

_Thanks for your reviews, sorry if I forgot to reply to any of them, if I did just send another one telling me I forgot and I will do my best to reply ASAP_

_Thanks again to my Beta HarryGinny4343_


	21. Chapter 21

Tails.

Harry picked up his gun from the table and cocked it, putting one round in the chamber.

"Last time Wormtail. Ten seconds, where does Voldemort have Ginny?" Harry said conversationally as he walked around Wormtail.

"If I tell you he will kill me!" Wormtail cried out.

Harry moved in close to Wormtails right ear.

"Peter," he whispered "if you don't tell me then I am going to kill you, and I promise you from one Marauder to another it will be really, really slow and so excruciatingly painful that you will be asking me to crucio you just for a break. Now stand up!" Wormtail stood as commanded. Harry pushed him hard to a wall. "Spread your legs Peter." he did so. Harry pulled wormtails chair around and sat down. He pressed the barrel of the gun into the back of Wormtails left knee and pulled back the hammer making a clicking sound. "It's now or never Peter. 5…4…3…2…" Harry counted

"I'LL TALK" screamed Wormtail. "Merlin I'll tell you any thing you want to know just please don't shoot me!"

"Thank you Peter, we will leave you to think for a while. Turn him around Ron."

Ron turned Wormtail around to face Harry.

"Harry, he's gone and pissed himself!" Ron stated stepping back from him.

"OK Peter, listen to me very carefully, the more you co-operate the better your situation will become. The next time you refuse to answer any of my questions I will shoot out your right knee, pour salt in it and then give you verateserum and forcefully take information from you. But if you answer my questions and are cooperative then I won't shoot you and I might even feed you. Stand up strait Wormtail. Ankles together, arms straight out in front of you. This is called the Stress possession. I am going to tie your wrists and ankles together, if you stay completely still you will stay standing. If you move, even an inch you're going to fall on your ass. I will be back in three hours if you are still standing you can have a brilliantly prepared hot meal from a house elf, if your on your ass you get bread and water, either way you will be answering some questions. Ron tie the hood on him."

Ron tied the hood over Wormtails head plummeting him into darkness; he also placed a silencing charm around him so he couldn't hear what was being said.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think that I'm storming Riddle Manner and people are going to die," Harry replied.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You read the note Ron, Malfoy 'pumping' her for information, just what in the hell do you think that might mean?"

"I know what it means mate, but you can't go to Riddle Manner, it's a trap and you know it."

"What the fuck do you want me to do Ron?" Harry hissed in anger. "Leave her there for the Death Eaters? For Voldemort? Fuck that Ron; I'd rather die trying to save her."

"And she would rather die than you try," Ron began. "Look Harry, we need a plan, a plan and a fucking army!"

"Ron that's it!" exclaimed Harry.

"What's it?" asked a confused Ron

"An army. We don't need _A_ army, we need **_THE_** army!"

* * *

"Report Malfoy," Hissed Lord Voldemort. 

"She doesn't know much, every thing she has given us we already knew. The only new piece of information is that hovel the Burrow is guarded by the fidilus charm and the mangy werewolf Lupin is the secret keeper."

"Any word from Wormtail?"

"No my Lord. Not as yet, we suspect that he may be having trouble leaving the castle."

"Give him another hour Malfoy, and then you shall have his reward."

"You are most kind Master. If that is all Master?"

"Yes, go, have fun with your red head, but do not harm her more than necessary and when you have had your fun bring her to me!"

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

Ginny still suspended from the ceiling, knew that her time was coming to a close; the best she could truly hope for is to be killed before she was raped, but something was telling her she wasn't going to get that lucky. 

The cell door opened and Malfoy came in flanked by Crabbe and Goyal.

"Your time is up Weasel. All though I do have good news for you, unfortunately Wormtail is late so you won't have the pleasure of his company. You will how ever be joining me for dinner. Crabbe, Goyal cut her down. Take her to the bathroom, let her bathe and have her put on the robes hanging on the door. Don't harm her, if she resists stun her and bathe her anyway. If she tells me that you have mistreated her in any way I will have you flogged. Weasley, cooperate with them or I will make life painful for you."

* * *

"That's my plan Albus," said Harry. The trio and Remus where gathered in Dumbledore's office. 

"How, Harry do you propose to get the muggle prime minister to cooperate?" asked Remus.

"That's where you come in Albus," Replied Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"How can I help Harry?"

"You need to make Fudge allow us to go talk to Blair." Harry stated

"Alas Cornelius no longer listens to me."

"Then tell him if he doesn't set up the meeting I will shoot him in the fucking ass!"

"I will try my best."

* * *

"Absolutely not Dumbledore! I will not allow that brat to have discussions with Blair. The boy is a menace!" 

"That boy, Minister has done more to thwart Lord Voldemort than you ever have."

"He is up his own arse Dumbledore; he is no more the savior of Wizard than I am."

"You are wrong Cornelius, you are wrong. Harry Potter is indeed the savior of our people and our way of life, and the more you try and stop him achieving his destiny the worse you will make it for your self."

"Are you threatening me Dumbledore?"

"No Cornelius, I am merely warning you. Harry will face Voldemort and one of them will live and one of them will die. The winner will march on this Ministry and change it to their own vision, now think very carefully, who's change do you think will be worse?"

"Fine, let the blasted boy meet with the muggle. As much good as it will do him."

"Thank you Cornelius."

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and to my Beta Harryginny42_


	22. Chapter 22

Prime Minister Tony Blair sat in his office in Number 10 Downing street reviewing his Chancellors budget report, things weren't looking good, the economy in turmoil, the NHS severally over stretched with all these mysterious illnesses, which reportedly had some thing to do with the 'Other' Minister. An old portrait on his office wall cleared its throat loudly; Blair knew that this meant only one thing, a visit from his magical counter part.

"To The Prime Minister of the Muggles. It is urgent that we meet kindly respond immediately, Albus Dumbledore."

Blair looked up in surprise; the 'Other' Minister was called Fudge.

"Yes. Yes but be quick about it!" sighed Blair.

The fire place flashed green, and a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard tucked into the belt of his robes appeared, followed seconds later by the youngest commando he had ever seen.

"Good evening Prime Minister Blair. I trust that we haven't disturbed you or interrupted some thing of great importance." The old man replied.

"No not at all, just some paper work, offers of state you know. You must be Dumbledore?"

"Indeed I am Prime Minister."

"And who is your young friend? Your body guard?"

"No Minister Blair, this young man is one of my Professors at Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance Professor. Minister Dumbledore's predecessor has told me about you of coerce."

"Alas Prime Minister," began Dumbledore, "I am but a humble educator, not the Minister of Magic."

"Then what is it you want?" Blair asked beginning to get frustrated as he absentmindedly waved the two men to chairs in front of his desk.

"I will let young Professor Potter explain Prime Minister."

"I need a favor," said Harry bluntly, catching Blair by surprise.

"Wha… What kind of favor Professor?" asked Blair.

"I need the Special Air Services for an operation."

"You need what? Why?"

"Lord Voldemort has set a trap Minister Blair, by kidnapping my fiancé right from under my nose; I want to get her back with out springing his trap." Explained Harry.

"But why the SAS?"

"They are the best sir. Simply put Voldemort's men are better trained and better armed than we are." Explained Harry.

"But you have magic."

"So do they. And they use spells that we simply would not. Using magic to kill and torture people. I have started using a hand gun along with my wand to even up the odds."

"What is it you will need them for?"

"I want to storm the hide out for Voldemort. I need men with training and skill at infiltration and search and rescue."

"What can you offer me in return?" asked Blair.

Harry looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that.

"What? What is it you want?"

"Well I need something to boost my opinion poll figures. Is their any thing you can do by magic?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who looked as surprised as Harry.

"Alas Prime Minister," began Dumbledore "That would be against one of our oldest and most sacred laws, I can how ever help you with your speeches and public appearances."

"I have a speech writer and spin doctors, what makes you think you could be better?"

"Magic," replied Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"All right, I will authorize a training operation to be carried out by an officer of a secret government department. Send me the details when you have a plan. I assume that this is a black operation and classified?"

"Yes Sir. I will get back to you after we have done some reconacence. Have the team briefed into our world, we can modify their memories afterwards if need be."

* * *

After they returned to Dumbledore's office they met with the key members of the Order.

"Ok, this is an all hands mission," began Harry "The muggle Prime Minister has promised us support from the best that the muggle armed forces have to offer."

"Why Potter," Snape began, "Would we need muggles to fight the dark lord?"

"Because Severus," Harry answered, "The SAS are the best special forces unit in the world. They are also the best counter terror unit in the world, they train day in and day out to rescue hostages and with a little magical help they could be even better." Harry stood up and moved to the front of the room. "Ok, we need to gather intelligence; the SAS units are going to need information about the lay out of the land around Little Hangling. How many death eaters patrol, obviously any wards that are around the Manor. Mad Eye, Ron, I want you to pair members of the Hogwarts Protectors and the Order together, and send them to Riddle Manor under invisibility clokes, one hour shifts, and how many goes in or out. Over three days we should have a good idea of their movements. In the mean time I'm going to feed our guest, Hermione, I need you to come and make notes."

Ron and Mad Eye got up to leave. Hermione followed Harry from the room.

* * *

By some metrical Wormtail had remained standing. Although his clothes where drenched in sweat.

"Ok Hermione, I'm sorry if you see any thing horrible, but we have an arrangement." Harry said just outside the open door way. "If he doesn't answer a question I shoot him and pour salt in it, then make him take verataserum and he will have to answer anyway. Don't negotiate with him, he has to know that we are in charge here and the only way to make his life an improvement is by doing exactly what I tell him. I need you to take notes on his answers, particularly the movements of the Death Eaters and any planned raids over the next few days." Hermione simply nodded and followed Harry into the room.

Harry walked straight behind Wormtail and quickly pulled the hood from over his eyes, Wormtail blinked in the bright light of the room.

"Well done Peter, I have to admit I didn't think that you would last standing all this time." Said Harry as he untied Wormtails hands and feet. "Sit down Peter. You have earned your dinner. DOBBY," Harry called and the excitable house elf appeared at his side.

"You's be calling Mr. Harry Potter Sir?" asked dobby

"Yes Dobby, our guest needs a meal, give him whatever it is the students are having tonight. Bring it straight here and put it on a small table in the corner and if you could put a heating charm on the plate that would be fantastic, also bring a bottle of fire whiskey, I might need that later." Harry let the image of the fire whiskey settle in with Wormtail as the elf disappeared.

"Now Peter, I assume you remember Professor Granger from the times you have tried to have her killed?" Harry asked speaking softly waving Wormtail to his seat. "We have a new game Peter. I have a few questions for you, every time you answer me correctly you get a bite of your dinner, and we know what happens if you don't answer my questions, or we find out you have been lying to us, don't you?" Peter merely nodded. So Harry continued. "How many floors does Riddle Manor have Peter?"

"Six floors above ground that's including an attack and two basement levels and a wine cellar." Answered Peter.

"Did you get all that Hermione?" she nodded "Ok well done Peter, now later on I am going to have Remus Lupine and Severus Snape interrogate you under Verataserum and your answer then better bloody match the answer now. Next question Peter. Is there access to the basement levels from the outside?"

"Yes." Wormtail replied.

"Where?"

"There is an access door on the far right side of the house; it leads to the coal cellar."

"How many death eaters live in Riddle Manor?"

"100"

"And how many are patrolling at any one time?"

"20 or so."

"Where do they patrol?"

"There is one death eater at every access point, including one in each basement level, four guarding my master at any one time, the others are dispersed in pairs patrolling the inside of the house and also the Manor grounds."

"Does anyone live in the gardener's cottage?"

"There is always six death eaters stationed there separate from the guard tetail."

"To what end?"

"Rapid response team. They have devices that monitor the wards around my masters house and also the other bases in the country."

"What are the wards around the Manor?"

"Anti Apparition, magic detectors and anti Animagus wards"

"No Fidilus charm?"

"No," Wormtail answered in surprise. "Who would be stupid enough to dare attack the dark lord in his own lair?"

"Me Peter. Me. Now let me tell you about your few hours. You have done well so far at least. In three hours Snape and Lupin will be here to ask you those same questions under the truth potion, in the mean time when Dobby returns you can have your dinner, all of it and one shot of the fire whiskey, and you will then be tied to your chair. You must stay awake until after we have spoken next Peter, if you fall asleep you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then Peter, I want you to think about the other death eater strong holds, I will want information about them, and also I will require a pensieve memory walk through of Riddle Manor under Verataserum of coerce, that's too important to play silly games with. See you in twelve hours Peter." Harry stood up and left the room, Hermione following behind him.

_AN: That's another chapter folks. How will the mixing of magic and muggle work? I have no idea that sort of wrote its self in._

_Thanks as ever to you for reading and bigger thanks again to those that reviewed and huge thanks and a cookie to Harryginny4343 for being my beta  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This is the only time I will EVER use a cross over in my writing. I am stealing Team 2 and the supporting characters of Rainbow which of course comes from the book that I am reading at the moment Rainbow Six by Tom Clancy. I recommend this book. Go get it I can wait!**_

* * *

Ginny was in trouble and she knew it. It was a miner miracle that Malfoy hadn't used venitasarum on her to find out about the Hogwarts Protectors or Dumbledore's army. She was now sat in front of the ferrite eating dinner. 'Is this a date to him?' she wondered not for the first time.

They ate in silence. Malfoy apparently enjoying himself maybe anticipating his night's delights. Ginny sat in front of him planning her strategy. Her gun and wand still lay on the table but the chain around her ankle didn't have the length to allow her to covertly retrieve them.

"I hope you are enjoying your sausage Weasly. In an hour or so you will be enjoying mine!" Malfoy sneered.

'My god I think I'm goin to hurl!' Ginny thought

"What's the matter Weasley?" Malfoy asked with mock concern.

"I erm I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." She replied. Malfoy simply laughed.

"I have some thing to take the taste away" he taunted.

'Sick mother fucker' she thought. 'Hurry Harry!'

* * *

In the south west of England the in the Ministry of Defence base Heritford wheels where spinning. The SAS generally didn't like to deploy in England all the easier for some sympathetic Irishman take shots at a unit so the base commander decided that he would bump it up to that American NATO unit Rainbow. He picked up the phone and died a four digit extension number and just three quarters of a mile away in the Rainbow command building the personal line of John Clark began to ring.

"Clark." Rainbow Six said picking up the handset. "Yes Sir. What dose the MoM want with us? Yes sir. My team do specialisee in search and rescue operations. Yes sir. My teams do have the highest clearance of their respective military organisations. Thank you General." Clark replaces the hand set and hit the intercom button to Alister Stanilies office.

"Stanley." came the tarse reply of the former MI6 operate.

"You better come thru Al. We have an unusual request from the Priminister"

"Indeed. Shant be a moment John." the line went dead and seconds later Alaster was sat in front of Clark.

"Al. Priminister Blair has agreed to some sort of joint operation with the Ministry Of Magic and the base commander hear wants us to take care of it."

"What's the operation?"

"Search and rescue believe it or not"

"Are you sure John? The MoD normally calls in their Auroras for technical support not the other way round."

"I know Al. Who's the Go-Team?"

"Chavez and Team 2. John."

Clark picked up his phone again and dild the Team 2 Number.

"Chavez" Domingo Chavez replied picking up the phone.

"Ding. Grab Doc Bellow and Tim Noonan and report to operations!"

"Yes Sir Mr C." Ding hung up the receiver and stood behind his desk and realised his voice. "Team 2 Listen up! Stand by for deployment. Get your shit together. Peter any problems I will be in Operations." Ding walked out of the Team 2 building and climbed into one of the many base land rovers and headed out to the command building wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Remus and Ron presented a report to Harry Dumbledore and Snape.

"We have visual confirmation Death Eaters on centaury duty as well as the squad on stand by in the old gardener's cottage."

"How many?" Harry asked

"For the six hours we where their we saw six different pairings. We can assume that there are a few pairings patrolling the grounds."

Headwig Harry's owl flew in thru the open window dropping a letter in front of her master.

**Harry Potter.**

_Orders have been sent. Rainbow has been activated at Heriford. Requirer intelligence and orders at your earliest of convenience. Rainbow is Magic clear so they know of your kind. You will hold the rank of simulated Major for this operation._

**TB.**

"OK. We have to communicate with Rainbow Six at Heraferd. Ron go get Hermione and suit up. We go in our Order robes over the DA gear. Albus we will take the intelligence and bring them up to speed on Voldimort."

"That is Fine Harry. I will alert Allister and we will plan an attack on one of the Death Eater training camps to draw the fire of their response team."

* * *

John Clark Alister Stanley and Domingo Chavez where sitting around a conference table. Three cracks sounded and the three sleuths dived for the floor. Ding coming back up with his Beretta .45 pointed at the chest of the young man standing in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!" said the man waving what looked like a twig. Ding's weapon flew from his hand as he flew twenty feet into a wall. "Don't Shoot. I am Major Harry potter of the Order of The Phoenix. These are my staff officers Sergeant Major Ron Weasly and Sergeant Major Hermione Granger. I have received word that Rainbow Team 2 has been assigned to me."

Clark stood up slowly holstering his weapon and stepped forward and shook Harry's Hand.

"John Clark. Rainbow Six. This is Alister Stanley Rainbow 5 and my XO and the man you sent flying is Domingo Chavez The leader of Team 2. I know we have orders to co-operate but I am not putting my people into the field until you tell me just what the hell this is all about."

"That's fair Mr Clark." Harry began. "Two days ago Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held a wrestling event. After our TV ended and at the conclusion of a Dark Match Royal Rumble I went back out to the ring and proposed to my then girl friend. Upon the acceptance of my proposal she was kidnapped by means of a magical device called a Port Key. She is currently being held prisoner by my mortal enemy Lord Voldamort. I simply don't have the numbers to launch a strike on the location we assume she is being held. That's where you come in."

"OK Mr Potter." Clark began carefully "You need our technical assistance. Do you have intelligence on the location of your girl?"

Harry looked at Ron who handed Clark a parchment envelope. "This contains all the intelligence we have been able to gather as well as all known data on Lord Voldamort." Ron Began. "Plese help us Clark. She is my sister and she needs help. They are probably raping and torturing her as we speak."

Clark leafed thru the dossier before handing it over to Stanley. "I really don't see how we can help you."

"That's simple" Hermione told them. "Voldamort has means of detecting magic. But he feels that muggles. That is to say non magical people are beneath him and it is reasonable to assume he would not have any means of detecting your people." Chavez had the document now. Hermione continued. "We know that there is no magical defence to projectile weapons and they have no training for the type of insertion methods that you use."

"Ok. If we do this we need detailed plans of the house" Chavez said

"We can do you one better Major Chavez" Harry said

"The names Ding Manno. How?"

"We have a device called a pensive Ding. It allows you to remove and store memories. It also allows you to relive other people's memories. I have some of our operatives obtaining a walk thru memory of the house from one of our prisoners. I will be able to bring that to you soon."

Ding looked at Clark and Stanley. "Well if it's my call I say we take the mission. Lets see if we can't help our magical friends take it to Lord Moldy Cunt." Harry smirked at the new knick name for the Dark Lord.

John Clark looked up at Stanley. "What do you say Al?"

"She is a civilian in trouble John. And come on it won't be as hard as that World Park Job in 2000 will it?"

"You said it Al. As I understand it these Death Eater pukes are nothing more than terrorists well we proved to the muggle world as far as terrorismm is concerned there is a new sheriff in town I guess that Vlodimort didn't get the memo. You have a Go Ding. Major Potter you can proceed as you see fit."

"Thank you Mr Clark" said Harry shaking Clark's hand "but I'm only a simulated Major. Really I'm just a pro wrestler with a fucked up day job. My students call me Harry."

"Well Harry you and your staff should join me with my team so we can get you kitted out. I'm afraid Sergeant Major Granger hear will have to change with the boys. Sorry ma'am but we don't have any women on the team so we don't have changing facilities for them"

"Don't worry about that Ding. You haven't got any thing I haven't seen before. And my name is Hermione." Hermione replied coylee.

* * *

After giving the trio new charcoal gray suits Ding and team two took the wizards to the shooting range. He had the quartermaster set up three Q targets 100 yards away and the three shot with their Beretta's hitting the target dead on in the kill zone.

"I didn't know wizards could shoot." Ding said

"They don't normally. That's why we do. The enemy use spells hexes and curses that we aren't allowed to use so I'm evening up the odds. I'm even teaching some of the older students how to shoot and spell cast." Harry explained.

"Ok Jeffe. Let's see how you do with the H&K MP 10. That's the assault riffle I use with my team. Set another three targets up sarge!" the quartermaster this time set up three black siluett targets. "Aim for the head. Dead centre just above the eyes. That's a kill and it's quick" he explained allowing the trio to get used to the feel of the weapons. Harry raised the gun to his shoulders and took aim firing off two rounds that hit the target in the desierd place. "Well done Harry. What now?"

"We go back to Hogwarts Ding. And get you the intelligence you need. And before you start making your plans you should know that the three of us will be going in with you."

"Out of the question Harry" Ding said. "You are too emotionally involved hear."

"And what are you going to do when you get hit with a stunning curse or the cutting hex?" Harry asked "we can revive you and to a certain extent heal you at least enough for an Evac. You are in operational command. I get that and I'm more than happy for you to be so trust me on that."

"When do we do this?"

"We need to head back to Hogwarts to get your Intel. We will owl you when we know what we are dealing with. But I think the staging point should be hear at Heraferd since you can't actually see Hogwarts." Harry explaind.

"As you say Harry. We will be ready!" Ding answerd and then watched in amazement as the three teens dissapeard from in front of his eyes


	24. Chapter 24

**I stupidly re wrote chapters that i all ready wrote months ago last night, i found the better chapters today cleaning up my PC, i like this version of Chapter 24 better, hope you all do too!**

"This is great intelligence Harry," Domingo Chavez said after exiting the pensive memory of Riddle Manner. "So the doors that are locked by magic can be destroyed by C4, Paddy, you are going to need a shit load of that stuff manno. Then we go in, flash bangs and double tap the fuckers that are in there and find your girl Harry. What kind of resistance are we expecting?"

"That's an unknown, death eaters are on permanent postings just like the memory shows, but we have Order task forces ready to cause a diversion by attacking other Death Eater's strong holds drawing out their response team, also Minister Fudge has given us a detachment of Hit Wizards to make as much magical noise as possible on the other side of the wards, once that goes off we wont have to worry so much about using magic, but it's best that it's kept to a minimum. We also have other magical help for the evacuation for either when we have Ginny or if it all goes to shit, but I will brief you on them before we go."

"All right Harry. Listen up guys, Noonan, I need key whole cameras and a portable monitor, you should probably bring the tricorder as well." Tim Noonan nodded and made a note of the equipment he needed. "Normal teams every one, Oso & Paddy in first, George and Homer, Harry, Ron & Hermione with Me, Peter and Tim on your six. The time is 20:00 we leave at 23:00"

"Ding is there any where that I can grab a nap? I haven't slept much this last 24 hours."

"Sure Manno, there are beds in the other room there," Ding pointed Harry in the right direction for the bunk room in Team 2's bull pen.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in front of Voldemort and bowed down to one knee.

"You summoned me my Lord?" he asked.

"Yes, young Malfoy. Is there any word on Wormtail yet?"

"No master, we have tried to contact him several times but to no avail."

"Very well you may return to your pleasure."

* * *

Ginny knew that she only had a few minutes before Malfoy returned. She began struggling with the chain around her ankle, trying to reach those last few feet to the table where her wand set.

'Just a few more inches' she touched the wand with her finger tips and rolled it towards her. 'Nearly. Come on Ginny!' the wand fell to the floor and rolled to her feet. 'bout damn time I had some fucking luck tonight' she scooped the wand up and pushed it down the front of her robes into her cleavage, she thought about trying to summon her gun but deciding discretion being the better form of valler she decided that it probably wouldn't be a very good idea and she returned to her seat just as Malfoy came back into the room.

"I hope your still hungry Wesley. I am starved." He said while taking his seat; he took a goblet and poured wine into it, took a sip then offered it to Ginny. "Just so you know it's not poisoned." he said while filling himself one. "Dig in Weasley; I want you to have a lot of strength tonight."

Ginny inwardly cringed and drank deeply from the goblet. 'For fucks sake Harry, now would be a bloody good time!'

* * *

21:00 hours some where off England's North East coast on the shore of the North Sea their was six pop's. Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, and Professor Flitwick appeared in and immediately ran across the pebble beach for cover waiting for the right time to attack the cave ahead of them.

* * *

22:00 Hours

Harry changed into his operational gear, lastly fastening his Kevlar vest wondering if it might reduce the pain from spell damage. He lastly strapped his Berretta to his right hip and checked the spare magazines and put on his radio head set.

He then left the dressing room into the Team 2 Bull pen.

"OK, we are going to travel by magical means," he began, "we are going to use what is called a Port Key, out side there is a rope when it's time everyone grab hold of it and it will take us the staging area for the operation." Harry began passing out little sheets of glass. "These are Emergency Port Keys. If you are hurt snap it and you will be taken to your base hospital where we have Healers standing by. Do the same at the end of the mission. Only one last thing if you hear the words _Avada Kadava_ or _Crucio_ run like hell same goes if you see a green spell coming towards you. If it hits you, you're dead. Any one hit by a _crucio _snap the Port Key and move on."

* * *

22:30 Riddle Manner:

Marcus flint sat up in front of the magical map of his masters holdings. A siren begins to sound.

"FUCK. MOVE EVERY ONE HANDS OFF YOUR COCKS AND ON YOUR WANDS NOW. GO. GO. GO!" as his response team scrambled down the stairs.

"What's the trouble Flint?" one asked him.

"The Cave in Marsden has been attacked. We need to deploy NOW!"

With that all the team popped out of the old gardener's cottage.


	25. Chapter 25

**22:25 North Sea Coast:**

Remus glanced at his watch. He signalled his team that it was time, they launched over the rocks towards the North Sea Cave firing spells at the death eaters on guard. In seconds a loud claxon sounded.

**22:30 Riddle Manner grounds**

Rainbow's Team 2 along with the Trio stood at their staging point, all dressed in camouflage gear of dark green and wearing face paint of gray and black. Ding signalled his snipers to go off to pre-arranged locations and report in.

"Your girl is some where on the third floor right Harry?" Ding asked?

"Or so we believe. But we know for cretin that our source was telling us the trooth as far as he knew, of coerce plans could have changed."

Some where off to the east a loud alarm sounded followed by the sound of apparition.

"Sounds like they fell for the trap. Lets hope Remus has it covered" whispered Ron.

"_Sniper 2-1 to Lead_." Homer Johnson called over the radio

"Lead, Go ahead 2-1." Ding responded.

"_Am in position, movement on all floors. I have a shot on a bad guy on the roof near your entry point_"

"Acknowledge Homer, Weapons tight for now."

"_Weapons Tight, 2-1 Out_!"

"How will that effect us Ding?" Hermione asked.

"It wont. Homer will take him out just before we go in."

**22:31 North Sea Coast:**

Loud apperation cracks sounded as 12 death eaters appeared further up the shore

"Re-enforcements are in bound!" Remus yelled. "Use lethal force if you have to! _Reducto_" he sent the cutting hex at the approaching Death Eaters.

* * *

Ginny was just finishing her desert, Malfoy sitting across from her with a smug smile across his face.

"Are you finished Weasly?" he asked

"Yes" came the tars reply

"Good because I'm ready for my desert!" Mayfoy stood up and quickly walked around the table and pulled Ginny to her feet. "This can go two ways Weasly, you can fight, and then you will be cruciod and then raped, or you can submit willingly, either way I am fucking you to night!"

Ginny closed her eyes and repressed a shudder. 'Well hear it goes' she thought as she kissed him passionately all the time suppressing the urge to vomit in his mouth.

* * *

**2245 Riddle Manner**

"Team 2 stand ready" Ding orders shouldering his rifle, the rest of the team doing the same. "Harry, you three ready?"

Harry cocked a round into the chamber of his gun and nodded.

"Team 2, Move out!" the team quickly and quietly moved towards the door way they had decided to use as an entry point. "Weapons Loose Team 2. Rifle 2-1 shoot the fucker"

Homer lined up his sites and sent a round at the Death Eater on the roof, half a second later he sent off another, though it was a wasted bullet as the first caught the death eater right between the eyes and exploded the back of his head. "Good Night Grace! Rifle 2-1 that's a kill"

"Now Paddy" Ding ordered. The door exploded and Paddy threw two flash bang grenades into the room after the explosion the team fired at the two Death Eaters in the room.

* * *

Across the other side of the property the Hit Wizards started sending hexes at the house. A loud alarm sounded and Death Eaters appeared all around them. Both sides engaged in battle.

* * *

Ginny had managed to keep her cloths on wile undressing Malfoy but when the alarm sounded he roughly pushed her off him

"Mother Fucker!" he exclaimed. "Some one is attacking! Shit. Don't go away Weasly, I'll be back" he pulled up his pants and picked up his wand as he turned to leave the room.

"_Expelliumus_, _perfectus totallus_" Ginny whispered withdrawing her wand from her bra. The spells hitting home exactly as she planned. She unlocked the chain round her ankle and dove for her gun and hid behind the door.

* * *

**2300 Riddle manner**

Team 2 had managed to make it to the second floor, but with heavy resistance.

"Well now they know we are hear." Yelled Ding over the din of weapons fire. "How about some magical assistance?"

"_PORTAGO_" Harry yelled summing a one way shield around the team. "Fire out, nothing can get past this." He explained "but for fucks sake clear the room I cant keep this going long!"

"No problem Manno. Paddy, I want frag grenades, blow the fuckers up"

Ron & Hermione had teamed up mixing automatic weapons fire and reductos curses.

"Paddy, where are those fucking grenades?" Harry yelled.

"FRAG OUT" yelled the Irish man throwing three grenades at the Death Eaters. They exploded on impact killing the death eaters

"Clear?" asked Ding.

"Clear! No one coming from any direction" Tim Noonan informed them looking down at the instrument in his hand.

Harry dropped his shield and fell to his knees.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, her hand moving to her potions kit on the back side of her belt. She pulled the cap out of a vile or red liquid and handed it to Harry. "Pepper Up" she said. He nodded and drank down the liquid. Ding wandered over looking concerned.

"He gonna be all right?" Ding asked

"He just needs a minute, that potion will have him up and running in a minute." Ron explained "The one way shield is difficult enough for a two person team, for a team this size it must have nearly drained him"

"Ding, we got company coming from behind us" Noonan informed them.

"Any thing you can do?"

"_Barrioness_" said Ron erecting a barrio across the wall behind them. "That should hold for an hour, but we need to get moving ASAP, Hermione how's he doing?"

Hermione looked up from Harry. "He needs another few minuets at least, 25 if we can manage it?"

"No can do Hermione" ding said "we have to keep moving. Snap his PK" Ding ordered

"NO!" said Harry struggling to his feet. "I'm ready now" he said as he downed another potion.

* * *

'Fuck Fuck Fuck!' Ginny thought as she darted along the corridor in the west wing. She saw 5 death eaters in front on her facing the other way grading the stairs. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand pointing down the stairs.

* * *

Team 2 rounded a corner with speed preparing to sprint up the stairs. Harry took the point position looking up, Ron just to his right. Half way up the stairs Harry saw the 5 death eaters too late.

* * *

Ginny silently bound one of the death eaters, trying to keep him up standing and stealthly crept up behind the one with his wand pointed down the stairs and her gun pointed at the back of the neck of another.

* * *

"Incoming!" Harry yelled. Pointing his MP-10 up the stairs aiming

"_**AVADAR KADAVA**_!" a death eater yelled. Ron leapt in front of Harry. Team 2 let lose with a burst of weapons fire.

* * *

Ginny watched the spell cast after hearing Harry's voice, she hit one death eater with a Reducto hex and shot the killing curse catcher.

"RON NO!" she screamed. as she watched the green beam hit her brother in the chest.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry genteelly rested Ron's head on the floor, stood up quickly and let out the remainder of his MP-10's magazine into the re

Harry genteelly rested Ron's head on the floor, stood up quickly and let out the remainder of his MP-10's magazine into the remaining death eaters standing at the top of the stairs. Ginny ran past the falling body's strait into Harry's waiting arms.

"Team 2 to Command. Mission accomplished one friendly casualty" Chavez reported over his radio.

"Acknowledged Ding, RTB" came his reply

"Roger. Team 2 RTB" Ding turned to his troops. "Portkeys now!" he bent down to Ron's body and snapped the plastic tassel dangling from his belt, then snapping his own, along with the rest of the team.

Harry looked at Ginny, pulled his own port key from his belt and handed it to her.

"Snap that, you will be safe. Where's Malfoy?" He asked his green eyes hard and emotionless.

"I don't know the alarms went off and he left, thank god!" she replied tears in her eyes.

"Take the port key, I have another, I need to leave him a message. I won't be long"

"Harry, please come back with me" Ginny pleaded.

"I won't be long" Harry repeated.

"Harry your scaring me!" Ginny cried, tears streaming down her face. Seeing the tears in her eyes Harry's own softened.

"Ginny, I'm just going to leave Malfoy a note!" He pulled a note book and pencil out of a pocket on the side of his fatigue pants.

_Malfoy. _

_I challenge you to a duel at a time and a place that suits you, I will file the forms at the Ministry._

_Harry Potter_

_The boy who kills!_

He then removed the standard issue arm knife from the back of his belt, placed the note on the chest of one of the dead Death Eaters.

* * *

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I don't know sir." Ding started. "I made the evac order, every one bugged out. I assume Harry was giving the victim her PK and they ran into trouble, we received heavy resistance"

"We shall give them ten more minuets, then I my self will lead Team 1 to rescue the would be rescue."

"Now see hear Dumbledore" Clark began, "I can't justify committing more men into a hostile situation."

"I was under the impression" Dumbledore responded, "That you Americans, how was it? 'Never Leave a Man Behind'"

Clark was dumfounded and turned to Alistair Stanley. "Get Peter Covington's boys ready to go. 10 minutes!"

Alistair turned to leave, Harry and Ginny materialised from no where. As soon as he saw he was back at Hereford Harry collapsed.

* * *

Harry woke up in a dazzlingly bright room. 'Where am I' he thought. Their was an annoying beep coming from his left hand side and their was some stickers on his bare chest, as well as a needle in his arm. "What the fuck?" he mumbled pulling off the stickers. The annoying beep turned into an even more annoying high pitched alarm. Suddenly the room was full of people yelling something about blue when they came thru the door. Harry fainted again.

* * *

Harry woke up again several hours later; Hermione was sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Fucking beeps" he muttered once again removing the stickers from his chest, 'who in the hell sticks stickers on the chest of unconscious people?'

"No Harry. They are for the ECG machine. The annoying beeps, tell the doctors that your heart is still beating. If you take them off again then the alarm will sound and they will think you are dieing and come in." she handed Harry an envelope that was on the table. "This was delivered by an Eagle Owl about an hour ago."

Harry took the envelope and began to open it. "Herminie, where the hell am I?"

"Hereford Base Hospital. We tried to get them to allow us to take you to Hogwarts, but they said they couldn't let you leave until you debriefed."

Suddenly all the memories of the previous night came back to him.

"Shit Ron! Ginny, where's Ginny?" he asked getting agitated, the ECG beeps becoming more rapid.

"Ginny is ok. We gave her a dreamless sleep; she should wake up in a couple of hours. Harry, Ron's gone." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I know Hermione, god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you two come with me, I should have just done what Voldamort had told me"

"Never think that Harry. He would have followed you to the ends of the earth, I still will, and Ginny is his sister, he wouldn't let you go with out him. What's in the letter?"

Harry finished reading the first page and handed it over to Hermione

_Potter._

_Wile your offer of a duel was delivered with out class, but with a surprising amount of style, I accept. Unfortunately you didn't leave the body of the weasel for me to return this letter and your knife to you. I have the forms ready, I just need your signature. _

_The Dark Lord has promised not to interfere with you until after we have dulled._

_Until November_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oh Harry! What have you done?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice

"Malfoy caused this. Malfoy kidnapped Ginny, he probably raped her, I know that was the plan, if he hadn't of taken Ginny, we would never have stormed Riddle Manor like that and Ron wouldn't have jumped in front of that killing curse and he would still be alive. I will get Malfoy, and when I get him, I'm going to kill him!"

Harry showed Herminie the official form from the Ministry.

CHALLENGER:

APPONANT:_DRACO MALFOY_

CHALLENGER SECOND:

APPONANT SECOND: _VINCENT CRABB_

VENUE: _WHITE CLIFFS OF DOVER_

DATE: _11th NOVEMBER_

TIME: _11PM_

_RULES: Wands only; duel to the death No Holds Barred_

CHALLENGER SIGNITURE:

CHALLENGER SECOND SIGNITURE:

APONANT SIGNITURE:

_D. Malfoy_

APPONANT SECOND SIGNITURE:

_V. Crabb_

"Who are you going to ask to be your Second Harry?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"I'm going alone." He replied simply countering a quill and ink from no where and began to fill in his part of the form.

"No you are not! Harry Potter do you not think that I may want a little vengeance against that fucking ferret?" Hermione demanded. "I mean we only went thru the whole of school with him calling me mudblood and bullying me at every opportunity, now he takes my lover from me, I'm your second Harry, and who else would it be?"

AN:

**I just wanted to take this oppertunity to thank the palethera (love that word) of readers that have added this story to their alert list. So big thanks go out to...**

_Freckleforce01 (_**digging your name btw**_)  
Tazdevil5664  
Gundam1  
Smartiemad  
mstephens6 and  
Purebloodsrule  
_

**As appreciateve i am for your support, plese drop me a review so i know exactly what you think of the story**


End file.
